mahjike's angel
by Mahjike
Summary: so what if hinata never grew up with the hyuuga, what if she was raised by demons to lose every thing an then return to konoha. what if she was someone that even thoughs demons on earth woudn't even dare to touch, t for laungage, no pairings...yet
1. Chapter 1

mari- so this an idea that has been forming in my head and our beloved cat fairy that currently resided in my head will take part in it.

mahjike- what!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!Oo;;;

mari- that right i've been wanting to write a story with you my beloved conscious, and hinata. plus i'm to lazy to work on any of my other story, i might work on acid bottle since i have insperation. but i don't know about little demon for the simple reason that even though the plot spirder have been spinning there webs...i don't feel like it. i'll just have to listen to some songs until i get the whole, yes must write vibe so enjoy my latest thing...i do not own naruto if i did...it would still not be finished...at all

* * *

Sasuke was pissed, why for one his two stupid teammates wouldn't stop blabbering about the chuunin exams that wore coming up. And it didn't help that he had ran in to team eight. It wasn't the fact that shino was practically covered in bugs…even if he really didn't like bugs, or that fact that kiba was like another naruto, minus that fact he ate doggy bisects instead of ramen, and he wasn't as hyperactive. No the reason was the konnichi of the group, kaoru yamada; he wasn't sure who was the worst fangirl, kaoru or sakura, at least ino kept some distance from. So it was your average day here in konoha, minus the fact that ninjas from all over the country wore coming here to become chuunin's so far, all the other girls form other villages had seemed to have fall for him, o his fan club, grew 100 time fold. Sucked for Sasuke. 

"ahh this is boring lets, go shino" kiba said picking up akamaru and leaving. Sasuke quickly made a clone and left with them and naruto fellowed . They wore walking down, the street, shino had his bugs out to keep the fan girls a way. They never the notice the girl that was walking by with her head down, accidentally bumping into kiba. She wore a dark jacket and her hair was ravenish color. Perfectly bending in with the crowd

"sorry" she said softly, looking up, a thick coating of her bangs covered her bangs. And then she continuing to walk away.

"no prob….weird girl" kiba said as the continued to walk down. Only to have some one bump into him again. This time it was a guy with neo green hair, and a purple haired boy was behind him.

"sorry man " said the guy getting up. There eyes matched there hair, and then they notice the headband. That wore around there necks. The symbol of the sun was placed on the middle of it. The one with the green hair wore it around his fore head and the other wore it kakashi style only on the other eye.

"…hey you guys aren't from here are you" naruto said stating the obvious.

"…no…." the blue hair boy said looking at his friends who just sighed. "oh right, umm have you guys seen a girl about our age. Yah high, wearing baggy shorts and a shirt jacket with raven colored hair and bandages on her eye, she's wearing a band like ours only around her neck" the guys said with a almost disgusted look.

"no we haven't seen any one" Sasuke said coldly while the guys just stared at him weirdly.

"well thank you" they said before taking off, but not far enough that Sasuke was able to hear the blue hair boy tell the other guy "what was up his ass"

This made Sasuke friends laugh. While he held a sour face. "shuddup losers and lets go eat."Sasuke said, never noticing the same girl who stood in the alley smiling at herself.

Those from her village knew her as hinata, of the demons, why cause when she reached the village she had come thur the forest where all the demons resided the physical barrier to the spirit world. No one knew who she was and why she was in the forest but they took her in , surprised by how kind and innocent the girl was. A fallen angel, to protect all humans to calm all demons. It was no surprise when the demon of the mark had formed on her, what was surprising was that it was in the eyes, on both her temples. Normally it was on the shoulder like an anbu tattoo, never had anyone every see the on the eye. She had to walk around for a year with the bandages until the mark finally faded into her skin.

It was dangerous for her to be seen with the mark, she could see thing that no humans, not mattering how powerful should ever see. Time passed and she was getting tired of just walking around And was hungry.

She walked around amisily. When she heard some one behind her yell "akamaru stop" and then hinata fell to the ground as her foot fell with something running underneath them. She fell on the ground with a loud thump. "ow " as she sat up. Only to fell something lick her face. She smiled softly "hello puppy" she said petting the animal in front of her,

"are you okay miss" she lifted her head towards the voice, she nodded as hinata felt something small with many legs crawling around her nose. She giggled hearing foot steps come towards to her.

"oh my god shino she didn't freak out with your bugs" said a voice much more obnoxious then the owner of the dog. She held in her giggles. Knowing there wore four people in front of hers.

"umm here's your dog." Hinata said to kiba, and the boy just stared at her. Why for the reason she held the dog in front of her as if waiting for some one to take the dog.

"umm sorry about that by the way I'm kiba, kiba inuzaki, this is shino, that blond dude is naruto and the loser is Sasuke" he notice that as he pointed to the people her head never moved "…..you're nor from here are you?"

"no…I came with my…brothers and…father, we're merchants…by the way I'm hinata…hinata ito." Hinata said bow "well…I must be leaving now" hinata said as she was about to leave when her stomach started growling…. Really loudly….

"….hey are you hungry"

"….yes…"

"well come on lets go eat." Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and they headed for the ramen shop.

"loser you just want another reason to go eat ramen…"kiba yelled as he grabbed hinata's other hand no one could notice how she was blush. She felt weird she was a some what blind ninja, in a new village with two guys who she didn't know. So yah I would feel weird. She then ate happily with the guys no one seemed to notice that she couldn't see, though they did fined it weird that she never gave Sasuke a second glace.

Sasuke observed this female specimen in front of him, that did not twitch under his eye, nor blushed instead she acted like if he was nothing. This really did bug him some what. They wore soon done with there meal. And they took the girl to a bakery cause she wanted some cheesecake.

"well…I bet my family must be worried, I didn't tell them I was going out, I hope to meet you guys again. Goodbye" hinata said and with that she left.

"…what a weird girl…" Sasuke said, only to get ran over by the same guys again.

"you dicks again" the blue haired dude down your just pissed cause we've wasted all our freetime looking for her." The green hair dude said "I'm sorry for my teammates rudeness…so have you guys seen the girl we asked you about earlier." The guys just shook their heads and Sasuke thought _//and even if we did I wouldn't tell you//_

"vic why do we even care, she might just be sitting in the room, eating some cheesecake or something..she did want cheesecake"

"I swear hinata where ever you are, I'm going to kick your ass" vic said really pissed as they took off leaving the guys there with there mouths open. Sasuke didn't really care, and you couldn't really see shino's mouth.

"…do you think..that…"

"no….plus she said that she came with her family as merchants"

"….you guys wore played"

----------------------

Hinata just laid on her couch eating the cheese cake she had bought. when vic and leon burst thur the door.

"YOU….WHERE WORE YOU WE SPENT THE WHOLE DAY LOOKING FOR YOU"

The blind girl turned towards her teammates, stuttering a bit. "…I left a note saying I was going to go out…right over there" she pointed to the tv…they stared at the tv to see there was actually a note.

"…and why weren't you wearing, the sun _hitae-ite _" vic said to her angrily.

"…I'm not here as a genin from the sun…plus I belong to the ecl-" a kunai was then threw, at her barely missing her.

"shut up bitch, that village is dead, you lucky enough that we didn't kill you little hinata of the demons, now you're the suns, got it and don't go running around again…you might get lost and who knows what will happen" leon said smiling evilly.

"yes…anikis…" hinata said as rage was dripping from those words. They wore about to do something, when the sun sensei came in. a guy age 25 just smiling his eyes wore closed, like eiji's hair, and fuji's eyes(for prince of tennis), he had an eye patch as he just stared at them.

"what's the matter hime-sama, you're onii-kuns aren't treating you with love or care." The guy said just staring at her. Hinata nodded, as she left the room and went into the room, she hated being at the mercy of them, of the villager that killed her own, they would pay and she would be sure of it. She instantly walked towards this small music box she had, and grabbed the small chain that had a figurine sword tied to it, and with that headed into the night.

Why the sun sensei just looked at his two students "you two….watch her, remember who she is, you know what will happen, you know " the guy said with a serious face.

"yes sensei" the two of them said cold hearted.

_Hinata was a little girl that had lost it all, she didn't remember any thing other before she was four years old, she was some how in the demon forest, and the king of demons had taken her in as his own child. She was trained in demonic chakar, and was supposedly one of the strongest people alive, but how strong could a little innocent human girl be that she had never seen the cruelties of the human world. It wasn't until a human wishing to become a direct trackernin that hinata learned that there wore other humans, stronger humans, she wanted to see them, to see the other human. She wanted to see it all with the help of her beloved, eclipse nin_

'_mahjike-sama, let me return with these human to their lands, I want to see them, those who are strong beyond strength, please mahjike-sama, I will stay with in the bounds of the eclipse village, and will never leave with out telling you. I'll come every full moon. Please mahjike-sama" eight year old hinata said _

_The demon king could not refuse her, she WAS his child he then turned to eclipse-nin_

"_you humans you will guard my human child, make sure nothing happens to her or else it. Hinata- chan take this and all ways keep it close to you, it's a summon scroll with the signature of all my lords and ladies, as well as mine, while your in the human world you might need our protection at time, take your blood and sign here, when you are stronger you will be able to summon us with out the scroll. But right now you aren't your chakara control is great my child and so is the demonic, but your not human stronger, get stronger, and rein over that world in my place. I will always watch you, my human child_

_They kept there word and helped hinata, she become the villager princess as well, mahjikes human child was what she was. She wasn't as strong as the other and was often seen as a burden. But she was a will to match any one she trained; and trained to make her people happy to make mahjike happy to prove to her self she didn't depend on demonic chakara, or mahjike. to prove to the world who hinata ito was, why she was hinata of the demon's. but then came the sun, destroying everything she loved, closing the gates to her home. Taking the hinata of the demons, of the eclipse and hiding her in the sun, where they would hope to break her, to make her their secret weapon._

------

Sasuke was training hard that night he needed to be stronger, and then something reached his ears, a beat, almost a drum. He wasn't sure why but he followed it, and then he couldn't believe what he saw. A girl she wore a black tank, her hair was held back along with her bangs exposing her bandaged eyes. She was practicing with a weird weapon, it was a small sword like thing and at the end was a chain with a hook. He could see the holes in her training, and just smiled

"do you actually think you'll improve training like that" he said coldly.

"I'm not trying to improve, I'm trying to get used to it. How can one fill in the holes of a painting if there isn't even a canvas" the hinata said to him boredly."…I want some bread now…hey person, do you know if there's a bakery still open." Hinata yelled Sasuke just stared at her. "fine be of no help, I'll just go home now" and with that she started to leave when a kunai was heading straight for her. She move her head a couple of centimeters. She turned towards him. "what"

"…you're a first…so let me see your strength "

"my strength…is something no human eyes should see, but if you want you can help me train with every other thing" hinata said happily. Sasuke just stared at her

"I don't have time for weakling."

"…so your one of those people..they always look down on people never looking at there own errors..the last uchiha, that what the trees say…goodnight" hinata said as she disappeared into the shadows. Sasuke notice how her chakara disappeared

"how did she do that ?"

"oh and if your wondering how I could do that its cause I'm from the eclipse we can move in shadows…night" and with that hinata disappeared for real this time. Leaving a confused Sasuke at the grounds

-------

Hinata was walking around the village, with vic and leon practically handcuffed to her. She sighed until she was jumped by a dog. And fell again, vic and leon just looked at her and then started laughing at her.

"…sorry miss are…oh hey hinata…"kiba said as he looked at the ground. And then stared at the guys.

"oh my god its you people" the three boys screamed no one noticing that shino and helped hinata up and now they wore heading towards a teashop with akamaru in her hand either. No one..cept sasuke but he doesn't count since he's gay and doesn't feel like caring…………..

So hinata and shino sat in the tea house eating and drinking, talking about stuff that was actually not boring, like bugs, shino what a very happy person to have a conversation with some one that did not say stuff like "ahah your weird etc." but then he decided to lay down the bomb.

"why did you lie to us, hinata-chan" they wore already on friendly terms.

"….you mean about me and my…..brothers being ninja's…its not really that I lied, it's more like I felt out info, that would be no help to you guys what so ever." Hinata said in a some what sad tone,

"and why is that"

"as you can see there's a reason I don't wear my hitae-ite_…_this is my reason." She said lifting up her bangs revealing the bandages on her eyes.

"I am the weak link in my cell..my sensei will not let me participate in this chuunin exam because…in fear that something might happed to me….but I want to prove them wrong, I will prove to them that the eclipse is strong" she shock her head, just running her fingers around the tea cup. "but it doesn't matter, my sensei already found my replacement even if I wanted to, I could not participate in this chuunin exam" those word held disgust as she said them

Shino just stared at the girl in front of him, it was so unlike the other girls he knew…that wore his age, sakura spent all her time getting stronger just to impress Sasuke. Ino did the same plus seemed to have been showing off her not really developed curves..and his teammate kaoru…she was a decent fighter, when she didn't have her head in the clouds and trying to make her self vulnerable so that her "dark knight" would come and save her. No this girl wanted to be strong, not to impress the world wide heart throb Sasuke uchiha, no she wanted to be strong for her self, to prove people wrong and he like it.

"I wish my teammate was like you..she spends, way to much time dreaming about uchiha." Shino said

"..uchiha….that name sounds familiar..doesn't ring a bell"

"you met him yesterday, I bet you must have had some dream of him the way he wouldn't stop looking at you and you wore playing hard to get."shino said smiling a bit. And hinata giggled

"right like I could totally make out his handsome features with my eyes covered up…oh my god he was that dude with the arrogant aura…chicks try to kill them selves for him" hinata said while her eyes moved with her mouth going into yah right kind of look. He shook his head just nodding.

"hey do you still think that they haven't notice we left with akamaru" hinata asked him, as shino just looked out, and saw that the three guys wore still arguing with out noticing there abuses.

"nope" and thus their friendship began to grow.

-------

Hinata trained happily with shino and kiba it was almost as if they had always been teammates. She had never felt this way with her" brother/ sensei" not that she ever would ( I can't come up with a name for the sensei dude so he's just sensei) only when she was young and in the forest of the demons and before her village was killed, had she felt like this. Sure it was for like two hours at the most, then they would go and train with their really teammate and sensei and hinata would return to the same shop that sensei had rented so that she would sell sun tea. While they went and trained. Shino and kiba would come and visit her during there break and then go back to training. Then leon and vic would come to take her home, and then sleep it was a routines not one she like but routines needed to be broken once in a while, right.

It was a normal morning hinata, kiba and shino wore training. The three of them had started using weights on their second day. Why cause what's her name wanted shino and kiba to start using weights in every practice. Hinata joined them, on one condition, that they would wear the weights all the time…even in the shower, and with in days they would add 15 more pounds. Right now they had maybe like a hundred pounds tied to each wrist, and ankle, but they wore hidden in a way that no one could notice them.

"hey hinata, are you ready, we aren't going to hold back today right…"

"if you hear the drums, you know I'll be serious" hinata said smiling at them. the three knew each others strengths and weaknesses. They helped each other improve not fail, not make the other feel useless. So today was a normal day, they wore training. today was shino's and kiba's day off so there was no point for them to be there. But that didn't stop them now did it. Now it was the middle of the day, and the sound of drums just seemed to fill the whole training ground, of course it was going to bring some views. Among those views include hinata's brother + her replacement along with sensei. Kakashi sensei, who some how found this much more entertain then reading his books, for like a couple of minutes, and Kurenai was there.

Soon kiba got thur hinata's defense system, and cut opened her jacket. As she fell back. The drums stopped as hinata looked at her dead jacket.

"…kiba you killed my only jacket…" hinata said, softly in a almost sad way.

"hinata your not supposed to let your guard down, even if it's training. " shino said as a wave of bugs attacked her sending her into the river near by. Kurenia plus the other wore sure that those two would have left her to fend off her self, cause kiba and shino weren't really know for "helping people", but then kiba threw off his jacket and shirt reveling his beautiful abs's as he brought hinata to the surface. Her white shirt clinged to her body, an as black lines could be seen thur her bandages. Kiba started to blush as he put his jacket over hinata's head.

"you brothers will kill me if we let you go home like that" kiba said, helping her up. As shino came with some bandages, as he changed them.

"kay lets take hinata out to eat, and then you can go and met your brothers" shino said, every one in the trees freaked cause shino never talked at all. Let alone show emotion, and yet here he was helping some chick he met like a month ago. So they picked her up and left. The sun-nin wore pissed they couldn't have this, they wore not going to have some stupid girl ruin there plan.

Hinata quickly walked home, not noticing that she bumped into some one, "sorry" she muttered, before getting pinned to the wall.

"well that doesn't cut it from where I'm from." The voice said." You know your really cute, how about you and me have some fun"

"kankuro, you really shouldn't" a female voice.

"aww come on temari, let me have fun"

"whatever" and with that she could feel hand crawling up her back. She started to sqwir around. wanting to get free but something didn't let, what held her back. And within a instant she fell. As something grabbed her into a head lock.

"you little slut, are you trying to get your self killed." The voice whispered in her ear, she instantly knew it was vic, leon was a little bit kinder. "you know the reason we don't kill, but we could save the sun so much trouble by letting your blood run."

"I told you I'm not of the sun, there is no reason you to keep me" hinata whispered, but she was sure the other two could hear.

"why you little bit—" he was about to stab her in the back when a voice filled the air.

"hinata-chan" she recognized it as naruto's voice she was happy now her brother couldn't attack as openly. "hey hinata-chan lets go eat."

"yes lets go naruto-san, right aniki."

"just be sure to watch your back imouto-CHAN" vic said leaving them.

"hey hinata-chan are you alright." Hinata just somewhat looked at his direction, and nodded her head, this was her problem and she'd deal with it.

"yes lets go eat" hinata said as they head towards the ramen shop, not noticing the eyes that stared at her.

"kiba we can't let her continue to live with the sun nin"

"no…but she's hiding something from us"

"we'll ask her about this tomorrow."

--------------------

Those who betrayed their villages walked thur once scared ground, but wore left in ruins as time did it work. A scroll rolled on the ground with dry blood on it. Some one had tried to summon something, but it looked like they failed. A guy with out a face picked it before turning to his followers

"you three open those gates we need to see what in there" the leader said, to a blue face man, the blond man and the uchiha opened the gate leading into a forest. And eerie vibe snaked out…they all let it sink in before entering. Human like people looked and stared at them, they all had animal like features, as they got deeper into the forest, the demonic vibes grew, along with the powerful aura that was given by the human like things. until they reached the center, in the center was a huge old tree that looked almost like the shape of a throne. Sitting on it was a guy his sleek grayish blue hair covered on of his icy blue eyes, a dark shadow covered his face; long black devilish horn left his head. Out of all the people he was wearing the most clothing, a tight sleeveless navy blue shirt, with two belts like things tied to them. Jean like pants and giant swords to his disposed.

"what do you HUMANS want entering MY forest" the guy said with despised slipping of his words. Staring at them with eyes that could kill.

"we the akatsuki, wish for you're assistants, you king of the demons."

"I can't do any thing for you while the seal of the portal keeps me here pound in the spirit word, you are of no used to me leave."

"..please mahjike-sama you can't say that there must be something that the humans have that you wish isn't there." The leader said throwing the scroll at him. Murmurs filled mahjike's court.

"do you think he'll ask..

….We all miss hime-sama….

…The minute we're free those sun villagers will pay….

…hinata-sama, what torture must she put with those sickly creature…

…you forget she is strong…"

"QUIET" mahjike yelled and silence filled the air "yes you're right, but who can I trust you pathetic humans to return to me what was stole from my grasp. Tell me humans can you return to me a life with out hurting those around it."

"we'll try just tell us what you want"

"I want my…human child return, the stupid sun village will pay, bring me hinata ito, hinata of the demons. And after that we'll talk on your payment…if one scratch is found on my child, you will first feel the treble pain of my demons, then will face me… and the minute your soul return to this world, you soul will be forever mine to torture for all eternity. I already have a village to ruin, I would love to have more victims,"

"…is there a description, mahjike-sama"

"she's the only eclipse ninja left, drum will fill your ear when she's deep in fight, my mark is on her eye, eyes that belong to the moon tribe even though is was never theirs…and…..she is the closest being you'll get to my demonic chakara in the human world…give this to her when you see her, remember one scratch and these ladies and lord will have you're souls to share" mahjike said as he threw the scroll at them and watched them leave.

"ryu..you can pass the gates and enter the human word can't you" mahjike said to a boy of 18 he had massy black hair with gray eyes, bat like wing wore exposed he only wore black baggy short, and boots, a giant belt that huge to his waist, as a silver necklace hung around his neck with a spear like figurine.

"of course I can my king" ryu said smirking knowing what his king was thinking.

"make sure those humans don't mess it up, the portal has been opened since those sun basterds closed it, they fear our wrath, and I want you to go protect our angel, and make sure those sun ninja's watching her feel our wrath, and why she was here got it, and make sure..those humans don't even try to betray me"

"of course my king" ryu said, as tiny bats seemed to leave his body and headed towards the gates ready to find her, the demons angel.

* * *

mari-so there you have it...please review, i;m not sure if i'll have pairings yet...if i do it wont be a naruhina...or kibahina...it might be shinohina, gaarahina sasuhina akatsuki brother love towards hinata or get this i might actually do it...nejihina...well you people choose and tell me plus review give me feed back and yah 

mahjike- i hate you for having me in here...

mari- yes but your the king so deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

mari- i dicided, that there won't be any pairing for the first half of this story those will come later. any way i want to clear up a thing before hand, on this stroy takes place when every ones 14, i could have made them 12 but i had something agaist have sixth grader beating the crap out of people. so no sasuke hasn;t left with orochimaru...yet. i was also going to make leon and vic be good ninja's, make them hinata originall team but, no i made them the bad guys instead. it makes me soo sad cause they wore originally going to have this great sibling kind of love. also i like rewrote this story like three friken time so you people better review.

mahjike- mari does not own naruto but she does own me...the cat fairy/king of demons...how sad.

* * *

Hinata walked slowly around the streets her bandages were wet from tears. She cared a small bag, in it her identification, music box, and her hitae-ite proving that she belonged to the eclipse village. She was luck that sensei had decided to get drunk, and that her "brother" wore still out training, but she knew that she need to move quickly her time was limited. She quickly made her way towards the hokage tower. We a girl just looked at her.

"…can I help you …" the lady said notice the bad state that hinata was in,

"I'm hinata ito of the eclipse village and I came…to ask for refuge" the girls eyes widen as she said this. She had heard about the rumors about the massacre that took place in that village leaving no one behind, but yet here in front of her was a, what looked like broken girl. Her eyes yet no visible to those around her.

"I'll need to see some identification" the lady said. Hinata then took off her bag, scrimmaging, taking out her hitae-ite, and then her passport. Even thought she couldn't see it, the feeling brought painful memories.

"thank you…it said here you wore going to enter the chuunin exam." She noticed the difference between the girl in front of her and the one in the picture. The one in the picture looked confident; strong her hair was tied back with her bangs lightly falling in front of her face. She looked like and angel proudly shining in front of them all. This girl looked broken, abandon….the way that even the same baggy cloths the one wore in the picture made her seem smart Made this girl seem unstable almost. Her bangs hung in front of her face as almost as if she was ashamed of herself.

"sit down I'll call the third….he'll help you out" the lady said giving her a seat.

--flash back---

"hinata...we know we're not your team or any thing but"

"we want you away from those sunnin and now" shino said forcefully. Hinata "stared" at her two friends, before a small smile formed on her lips. And tears started leaking from her eyes. The two 14 year old boys just stared at the girl before them, they had no experience what so ever to do when the opposite sex started acting all emotional, they wore glad when she started to laugh

"thank you, you two...i thought I would have never been able to laugh like that again, not after….what I'm about to tell you is something that no one should know…do you plague your silence to me" hinata said seriously.

"hinata, the moment you saw us...well treated us like normal people. We wore forever your to watch. Any thing you say will be safe with us" kiba said lightly patting her head.

"I was raised in a forest, that was knew to have the strongest fighter from all over the world….i loved living there, I lived there until I was nine. When the ninja's from my village come looking for something in the forest. Those who raised me, allowed me to return to the village, to become a ninja…but since the forest was near I would often visit them, it was like having two home…I was happy…a year ago I was supposed to come with my real cell, we wore going to participate in the chuunin exams….and then on the day of our departure, we wore attacked. They instantly looked the gates to keep us from leave, from entering the forest….i saw my people get killed, the weak the children the elderly none of them wore speared, and all I could do was watch, as they held me prisoner. I saw as they took one of my comrades and left…I am the only survivor of the village of the eclipse" hinata told the coldly

"the...my brothers kept me...as your trophy you can say, I've never had the chance to leave…I don't want to return with them…I don't want to..."

"hinata...hinata calm down...you don't have to, konoha offers refuge for people seeking freedom like you, now do you still have you eclipse document. And identification."

"of coursed...well hidden though"

"okay here's the plan"

-----

"the third will see you know" the lady said leading hinata into the room. She could feel the strong chakara as she entered the room, by the feeling of it she knew who ever was in front of her was really old.

"so tell me child what is it your name and why is it that you seek protection."

"my name's hinata ito, of the eclipse, a year ago my village was attacked and destroyed…I maybe the only survivor left…I have been residing in the sun village" even the third could even tell the loath dripping from the last phrase. "but they do not allow me to move forward in my goal to become a stronger gennin…the sun does not allow me, so please allow me to live here" hinata said bowing, biting down the tear, the point of breaking down, the point that wanted to tell him that if she couldn't stay here, the world would lose the last trackernin ever.

"tell me child your village was know for making deals with demons for, becoming one of the strongest ninja's but being able to summon demons is that true". Hinata looked at him almost dumbfound

"only those who are trained to be tracker-nin, they specialize in anything that has to do with the mass killing and..you can say dirty work, finding, stealing and killing is the purpose they live for their village, and any thing that has to do with demons. But only four can hold that title only those that venture into the forest of demons and ask them to join them" hinata said almost proudly of her villages power.

"tell me ito-san...are you one of these tracker-nins. "

"no, to be a tracker-nin, I would have to sign with the demons and train under the person who I'd be replacing…there is no one left for me to replace"

"I've heard of a rumor that spread from village, to village, a child that was raise within that forest, who was given the title by the humans _"of the demons"_ and a princess to all demons. That was why your village was killed wasn't it, that is why your still here. Who ever has the princess controls the power isn't that right **hinata of the demons**"

"…so you know that the sun ninja have had me there prisoner that I've been broken…but slowly rebuild by your gennin don't you hokage-sama..."

"…yes…your friends came earlier and told me about your situation…of course you can stay here…we will discuss you becoming a gennin later first I want you to met the person who you will be staying with until you are dependable on your own…ahghhhh" the hokage screamed as he was glomped by little..not so little hinata

"thank you, thank you, thank you so much. I promise not to let this village fall ever. I will protect it with all the titles I have I promise, I promise" hinata said almost sobbing. The third just looked at her and smiled, patting her head.

"child, how long have you been broken, and abused how long"

"maybe a year tops" hinata said re bandaging her eyes with clean bandages. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"he's here now" and with that the door open " ah kakashi I want you to met your next assignment, met hinata ito, she will be living with you until she can find a place for her self…and you must keep the sun ninja's away from her at all time, understand."

"yes hello hinata, it a pleasure to met you" kakashi said as he walked near the 14 year old girl. He recognized as the girl who had befriend the one of the least like people to help any one, and that made him think what she would do with Sasuke. "well come on lets go to your new home." Kakashi said as he took her hand and started to show her around the town.

"um kakashi-san you...really don't have to show me around, kiba shino and naruto have already done that…"

"…wait your friends with naruto." Kakashi asked surprised.

"yah...do you know him"

"the guys my pupil" he said sighing knowing that he had to deal with all three of them. hinata just chuckled.

"so you're the sensei that's always late…kakashi-san, can we get some food." Hinata asked as her stomach started growling. Kakashi just patted the teams head as he took her to….a bakery, which to say she was happy. Though that happiness as shattered. When some one grabbed her hand.

"were do you think your going, we have to go back home hinata-CHAN"

_Damn...damn, damn, damn, damn, damn_, was what was running thur hinata's mind. As her replacement held her.

"umm miko-chan can you let go of me please"

"why should I we need to go home now"

"well technically she is no longer under the suns protection. Hinata in now a citizen of konoha, and what you are doing my dare friend is harassment to our citizen, now I suggest you let her go " kakashi said as he was behind the boy literary breaking his arm.

"I'm going to get you for this" the replacement said, as he left with a broken arm.

Kakashi looked then at hinata, he noticed how her clam aura, went to anxious, fidgety like if she wasn't safe here. "come on let's go home" he said as they head into the apartment. He showed her where every thing was, which was good cause hinata had an extremely good memories…minus the first four years of her life.

"this will be your room…I guess I'll see you in the morning. " kakashi said leaving her in the room, hinata felt around there was a futon on the floor a small closet and a dresser., she put her other set of clothing in the dresser, taking out her music book. And telling the sound fill her dreams, the lullabies the demons used to sing to her. The story of their angel.

_A little child, breed from humans but never meant to be there. Angels blood she was bath with, angels' blood she was mixed with. Lost forgotten and broken, was how she was found. The demons started to put the pieces back together vowing to never let the humans have her again, the angel would pay for letting such a soul break. Now she roams in the realm of the dead as a living soul protecting all those who have been forgotten by the light. Strength she has to bring the world to its knees with ever demon protecting her, and the time will come when the angel will fear what they have forgotten._

Hinata loved that lullaby. It was the story of the first ever tracker-nin. She was said to have been forgotten by her tribe of angel on the earth, what the human's called the moon tribe. She was mahjike's first ever human child. Hinata had met her once she was consistently coming back and forth; hinata awed at her beauty and grace the fact that she was a deadly flower, beautiful like a rose, if you got to close it would hurt. But hinata had seen her as she enter the forest for the last time, her time as a mortal had finally finished and now she would forever be beside her true people. How hinata envied her at this moment, forever to be with the demons forever to be by mahjike, while she was stuck here, on mortal lands broken and somewhat rebuilt.

"hima-sama, hima-sama." Something whispered in her ear, she looked to see a tiny bat resting on her window. Well the chakara points of the demon bat.

"kiki-san…kiki-san is that you, I thought the human's had sealed you up."

"I was released by someone, hima-sama, how you've grown, hima-sama I have a message from the lord of the demons bat"

"ryu-sama….what does he say"

"eh normal stuff wants me to watch…and he's searching for you"

"but how the gates he was in when…and my scroll"

"hima-sama….the gates have been opened. You are now the only barrier that keeps the humans alive, hima-sama…you are the new tracker-nin, the human child of demons." And nap time.

-----

hinata was awaken by the smell of food; she walked down the hall to hear some one yelling at the stove.

"…I'm guessing your not used to cooking" hinata said as she walked into the kitchen. Kakashi just stared at the girl as she took the pan from his hand and started making breakfast.

"I thought you couldn't see"

"just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't cook or use my other sense for my advantage….so what do you want waffles or pancakes (I was craving waffles last night like around 1 am, and we had none how sad TT.TT).

"…waffles…" kakashi said as he sat on the table. Not in a chair, on the table. (I hate using chair. I always sit on tables, then my mom tells me to get off) he watched as hinata moved around the kitchen was if she could clearly see, even though she couldn't ( no she not using the byakugan). The way she could throw the items in mid air and catch them as if they weren't anything.

"breakfast is served" hinata said as she placed both plates on the table. Kakashi was happy one cause he was eating

_a delicious meal made by a deli- I mean cute girl, yah cute_.

"hey hinata after breakfast we can head to the hokage tower, so you can clear all of this with the hokage and stuff."

"kay…I'll go change and met you in a sec." hinata said as she went to her room, then kakashi remember he was supposed to meet his team like three hours ago. Completely forgetting about hinata, who was just sitting in the couch…waiting.

Kakashi was soon with his three pupils." Sorry I'm last I ha…oh " kakashi then started to make crazy sounding noises, and started banging his head on a poll. Naruto just stared at him like what. Then kakashi cloned himself," you three will listen to this me, I have something to do which I forgot." The fake kakashi and other teens watched kakashi quickly run away forgetting that he could poof out.

"….i wonder what happened" and with that said naruto smirked greatly "ne…you guys want to find out, what got kakashi sensei so riled up"

"….yes…" and with that Sasuke killed the clone and then headed after kakashi.

Hinata walked down the streets with kakashi, happily, why cause the hokage said that is she found two other team mates she could legally participate in the chuunin exam. Kakashi was thinking how his own gennin wore going to act. No..well maybe naruto would be happy, Sasuke would act indifferent…but who knew what ran thur his head.

"so hinata do you have an idea who might be you're two other teammates." Hinata froze, think about it.

"do you think that I can join with some one from another village………………." Hinata said

"….i don't know…sure why not" kakashi said smiling at the girl.

"kakashi-sensei, you pervert you ditched us to go on a date with some chick our age" naruto screamed kakashi sighed thinking how troublesome this was, while hinata…just blushed and freaked out. "oh my god you pervert your hitting on hinata." naruto said taking hinata instantly way from kakashi.

"….."

"..who is she kakashi-sensei" sakura asked noticing how naruto treated her in an older brother way, while Sasuke just watched her.

"she is an eclipse-nin that will now reside in the in konoha…by the way you guys can participate in the chuunin exams in three days. You have to go in teams of three if one of you don't want to participate hinata will take your place…by the way she'll be living with me from now on"

The three of them stared at each other trying to digest everything that they had been told. Never noticing that hinata was then quickly kidnapped by her dearest friends, or the fact that kakashi had entered THOSE types of bookstores. Nope they just stood there. Before naruto jumped in joy.

------

"so your going to enter the chuunin exam's to hinata-chan" kiba said to the girl that sat before him with his beloved dog.

"yah if I can find to other teammates"

"who said you have to go looking." shino said to her she just looked at him all surprised

"but don't you already have a third"

"phh with her, were most like not to get thur the first phase…"

"what about your sensei what they say…"

"well we're supposed to met later to talk about this fact…and that later is now, so come with us hinata-chan" shino said grabbing hinata's hand as they headed to another area of the training ground. As they approached hinata sensed to chakara sources one was incredible strong but like a level lower then kakashi, the other….was incredibly weak.

"kiba, shino what is the meaning of this…why did you bring this person with you"

"kurenai-sensei you told us that if we wanted to participate in the chuunin exams we had to form teams of three, well this is our third member." Kurenai almost chocked on air as kiba said that.

"kiba…shino what about your real team mate your going to throw her out for this, helpless piece from-"

"KURENIA-SENSEI…I understand were you stand, but look at it thur our eyes, any time kaoru comes with in 60 ft of the uchiha, she becomes unreliable, me and kiba can not deal with her failure to get her priorities straight."

"and do you actually think this...this...this slut can help you two achieve what you want" and with that kiba threw a kunai at her.

"don't you dare call hinata-chan that you don't even know her true strength." Kiba said pissed.

"kaoru….we have nothing left to say to a lovestruck little girl trying to play ninja, kurenai-sensei this is our chose…if you chose to like it or not that not our problem" shino said as they took off. Poor hinata she felt like everyone's toy not being able to see and all.

"I'm sorry kaoru…but shino and kiba are right, they might have turned there back on you, but then again there was never a back to give you, if you want you can check with all the other teams to see who needs a third." Kurenai said leaving her student there to think about everything hopefully clearly.

Kaoru was pissed, she had already heard rumors from the other konnichi to watch her teammate to let there friendship grow, but she never took them in mind to her, it was just dog breath and bug boy. she was too caught up in Sasuke to notice them slip right thur her fingers. Even kurenai had left her.

"you fucken little slut I will make you pay "

"and we can help" a voice said from the trees , kaoru looked around.

"whose there " she shouted. As laughter filled the air.

"up here" the other voice said, kaoru looked up to see, two boys know as vic and leon to us. "you see we want her to pay as well, but we can't do that unless we go to war or…"

"or…what?" kaoru said smiling at what looked as her new teammates.

"or we crush her in the chuunin exams so are you in"

"of course,"

"well then let get ready"

* * *

mari- i wanted to thank yin-yang personalities, first reviewer always deserves props. and readifyouplease, because she's given me an idea for the future pairing...and Yasu Kunoishi, for reviewing as well...well i hope you people enjoyed it, and three more weeks of summer school and i', free yah 


	3. Chapter 3

mari- so heres the next chapater, it tokk me like three days to write but still you people are worth it. and i realized i really need an editor, so that is my next goal, is if you're good at finding mistakes and want to help me...please do

mahjike- sigh i'm bored mari doens't own naruto, and me cause i'm my own person..

mari-...you're just a fragment of my imagination.

mahjike-NO I"M NOT I WAS SOMETHING BEFORE YOU CAPTURED ME IN YOUR BRAIN YOU B!!!!11!!!!1

mari-...right...enjoy. -.-;;

* * *

hinata's hands wore sweat as she held the precious thing kiba and shino had given her, in tomorrow was the chuunin exam's, so they decided to use the day for relaxness purposes. But it wasn't turning out that way, not when you wore in the middle of a battle when none of your sense could help you unless you had eyesight. And it didn't help that kiba and shino wore shouting at her to do random stuff. 

"hinata shoot" kiba shouted then the sound of a chainsaw filled the room as hinata stood there shaking, I would be to if my brother had pressured me to play some first person shooter game with my eyes closed as they wore yelling in to my ears telling me what to do. Her face was towards the screen that kept flashing "game over"

". . . . . ."

"………….."

"…wow hinata you suck at gears of war" kiba said only to have akamaru jump him, yes akamaru was pissed that he was treating hinata like that. Shino just stared as hinata really wished she could see with out her bandages. And then out of no where shinos pants started vibrating. Kiba and hinata just stared at the area where the vibrating originated from. Shino just brought his hand out of his sleeve and into his jacket taking out a phone.

"….hinata, kakashi wants you to go home and make him dinner….and we'll see you tomorrow…"

"..kay…bye" with that hinata got up and left shino's house as she somewhat made her way towards her house. Not noticing she brushed shoulders with something sandy like. She eyes would have widened at the contact for what she heard, want she felt. A demonic aura was within that sand, and it was crying for blood. She would have never used this technical that mahjike had forbidden her to use, unless she knew she needed to see.

Hinata wasn't sure when she learn this , or how the only thing she knew that it was a moon tribe original, kisa (one of mahjike's first children) had taught her the moon tribes ways, telling her that she need to know how they attack if she ever need to counter. Sure mahjike was pissed as hell, and darkness reined over the human world for a little while, but that was in the past and kisa was able to convince him it was for the good of hinata. So mahjike then forbid her from EVER using this technique, but hinata like all her other demonic human siblings had found loop holes within mahjikes statement. Making the hand signs required and soon a word almost like a breath left her lips.

"byakugan" she muttered, and soon the veins around her eyes, popped out under the bandages. Giving her a chance to actually open her eyes, awing at the sights that wore in front of her, it had almost been a year since she had last taken in images. She left like she was in another place. Before remembering why it was that she used this technique. Looking towards were the chakara and a raccoon dog head just looked at her, first with eyes that could kill, and then his eyes widen in surprise and almost bowed to her as he continued to leave with a redhead.

"…oh yah kakashi..."

and hinata soon reached the apartment, to then trip and fall. Kakashi then just stared at his room mate. There had been a couple of things kakashi had learned about his new teammate these past couple of days she had been living with him, one she wasn't a normal chick, heck she had always had guy friends, two she was a really good cook, three never wake her up, not a morning person and four sure she might be and extremely good cook and etc. but for some weird reason was some what clumsy in the last two days she had broken three cups five dishes and a pan…some how.

"hey hinata-chan…you having fun"

"yes of course I am…why did you call me to make you dinner normally you wait for me to ask if we have food and then I cook. why the change?"

"…okay here's the deal, I have three people in my team, two are celebrating with there families…well you can call it that, and the other is probably all alone in his room being emo…I don't want him to be emo, so we're having him for dinner…can you make it since my food isn't edible."

Hinata just looked at him before entering the kitchen, and start making food. She blocked out everything by listening to music. Actually she had headphones on, with music that was never heard in these lands. (since I'm listening to smooth that what she's listing to as well) Bobbing her head to the beat she moved around the room skillfully. Throwing the meat the vegetables and the spices in the air, and catching them swiftly. Kakashi really enjoyed watching her cook, the way she looked dead serious, and how she would follow the beat of the music, and how moments like these she actually looked like a ninja except with the hip swaying since ninja's don't hip sway when they're going to kill someone or thing.

Hearing a knock on the door he knew that the emo kid had arrived (I'm an emo kid, I'm as emo kid as can be …sorry couldn't help my self).opening the door he saw a incredibly bored looking emo person, and we all know who the emo person is so I'm not going to say his name

"…."

"just come in there's something I want to finish watching" kakashi said as they walked into see hinata bouncing the pepper and salt shaker with her elbow as she was putting the roast into the oven. As she started to take off her headphones. kakashi was right behind her and in a very creepy voice.

"…hello hinata-chan" hinata tripped on the many existing peels on the floor. Bringing down some pots and pans along with her. Sasuke and kakashi just stared at her. hinata was not happy, why because here she was in her home on the ground again.

"kakashi-san…if you ever do this again…I won't cook ever again….ever" hinata said as she got up. And kakashi almost had a sad face on.

"…oh yah, hinata-chan, this is my student, Sasuke uchiha…I'm sure you might have heard or seen him before..." kakashi said as the two teens "stared" at each other.

"…never heard of him…oh its arrogant aura…I'm going to clean up." hinata said leaving them there

"arrogant aura?….wow" kakashi said smiling as sat down on the table to then head a ding sound and hinata ran out of the bathroom into the kitchen, the sound of breaking glass fill the air as she came out with the food. Which she then placed on the table and stared at them

"…so are you just going to stare at food and think she poisoned it or what, cause if not I can" kakashi stated to Sasuke who just glared at the girl who just sat next to him eating innocently. But the glare had no affect on her.

"kakashi-san, tell person to stop looking at me, I want to eat peacefully in my own home. Thank you ever much" hinata said taking a deep bit of her meat.

"Sasuke stop glaring at my roommate, she didn't poison the food….and she's not a fan girl in disguise or anything." Kakashi said as she continued to eat. Sasuke stared…glared at them, as kakashi sighed getting up. "Sasuke when I say this girl won't be your girl friend this is why" and with that he lifted her bangs to reveal the bandages around her eyes.

'_Ahhh it's her…of course it would be her…wait why do I even remember her?' _was all he thought as he looked at her bandages.

"kakashi…can you let me go, so I can finish my food" hinata said this was not comfortable with the fact some guy found out that she was now blind.

"so how did you…oh my god don't you dare tell me you just threw things together," Sasuke said in a smirky kind of way that really makes you want to punch him.

"…I can cook its called using my other senses." Hinata said moving her fingers."…I'm done, eating, please excuse me while I wash-"

"don't even think about, hinata-chan , I'm thankful that you do most of the house work and cooking, but every time you wash the dishes you end up breaking them"(I always get the feeling when I'm washing the dish and my hand s are soapy that I'm going to drop it and break them…)

"so what do you think about the food . . . . .person" hinata said forgetting his name (I do it all the time, and just call my bestest friends person, when I can't think about their name)

"….."

". . . . . "

"Sasuke, his names Sasuke, hinata-chan"

" . . . . yes Sasuke-san. . . .I'm just going to sit next to kakashi and read my book" hinata said changing chairs taking out her book.

"how can you read…a book" Sasuke said to her like ha I got you. as hinata lifted her fingers to show a blue light on the pads of them,

"to enhances my chakara control I forces it to tell me the patterns of the ink printed on the paper, even invisible and chakara writing can't hid from my reading fingers, its one of the basic chakara controls taught in my village didn't you do it when you wore in the academy"

"…"

"hinata-chan, we here in konoha, don't spend as much time building up our chakara controls, as in your village, we worry more about genjutsu and taijutsu then ninjutsu."

". . . .oh. . . who wants desert" hinata said quickly standing up and heading into the kitchen, coming back out with three cups of ice-cream. Which Sasuke just stared at, then glared at them…again

"umm hinata I hate to break it to you...but Sasuke hates sweets…well I have to get something" kakashi said leaving the two 14 year olds just there.

"……" plus glare

". . . .oh. . . what a loser" hinata said eating her ice-cream

"what did you call me"

"loser…though I think the term coward would fit better"

"… do you really wish for a death wish"

"any wish is fine as long as you enjoy it. but what would the last uchiha know about enjoy…the wind tells me you prefer to live in sorrow. Sounds like a coward to me, one that can't embrace fate, and move on" hinata said eating her ice- cream happily. Sasuke just glared, at the girl and did something he never would have he flicked ice-cream at hinata.

Hinata took a sharp breath; nope hinata wasn't going to take it. "oh it's on now", and with it began, the biggest and first food fight kakashi's apartment had ever witness. ice- cream was on both the teens' faces, Sasuke's food, which was not eat at all during his time here, had left many stains on hinata's clothes that would never come out. Soon the ketchup and muster bottles came out, and when they ran out of the many stocks of ketchup and mustered kakashi seemed to have; Like those people that go to costco and buy like 50 bottles of something that they'll never need. Then came the super soakers.

Kakashi was not aware of the mayhem that laid head in this apartment's kitchen and living room/dining area. He walked in thur the front door coming back from where ever I sent him. he stared at his poor apartment, to seen in the middle of it was Sasuke holding hinata in a head look while she was biting into his arm making him bleed.

Kakashi took deep breaths he wasn't sure if he was angry and about to kill the two or if he was going to laugh at this sight."…you two…" with that they both turn there attention to kakashi who looked like he was about to kill them "….clean my house now or else" hinata slowly let her mouth let go of Sasuke's arm, as he kind of dropped her.

"…slut " hinata said softly as she went into the kitchen to spit out the blood in her mouth since it would be to hard to take out the blood stain if she just spitted on to the floor, Sasuke went back to glaring at her as both of then started cleaning the house with kakashi constantly having to supervises them. Cuz any idiot could tell the moment he left, one of them would say as smartass comment that would cause the other one to replied back, with and equal as heavy smart ass comment or a fist to some area of the body.

After a while they both of them were done and completely wiped out. That they ended up falling asleep on the living room floor. Kakashi finally looked up from his book to see them. Hinata was asleep in a dark corner of the room while Sasuke was spread out through out the whole floor. It was kind of a cute sight to see, but want made kakashi really sad was that on his wall was a giant god knew what it was stain right in the middle of it, and it wouldn't come off. But he had to get ready for tomorrow, and two things came to mind over that stain, either to cover it or to paint it but he didn't feel like pondering over that fact right now.

---------peeps I need an editor-------

The boy of red hair which we all know is gaara so I'm not even going to describe how he was being right now a maniacal blood thirst dude at the moment, so right now he was having fun tormenting a…kitten, animal rights people don't hate me it would cause to much of a problem in the enforcement part of konoha and I don't feel like making up some random person so that he can quench his blood thirst and now I'm rambling….sorry. anyway as gaara was having his fun, he felt something he had never felt before, no its not some sortive emotion towards the kitten, I'm going to be mean for once and actually kill the kitten. (covers head and prays to god for her soul's salvation). No it was an aura, it was faint but he could feel its demonicness. ( I like use –ness and –ish a lot…yah sorry). Shukaku was growling in his head as if giving a warning.

"**shukaku that isn't any way to treat you higher, you lowlife tenth rate demon, even the shadows are better then you**" a female voice said, coming out to there view. She had tan skin and blue eyes, the right side of her hair was as short to her ears and as it moved towards the left it was longer the longest strand was to her elbow. On her right ear was a bat like earring, and on her left cheek was a tear like tattoo, Wearing a brownish tubetop, and short shorts. She stood there smiling in front of gaara.

"**don't even try to use your lowlife sand boy, it will stand no chance against me, a pure demon of ryu-sama's clan, sixth in line**" the girl said smiling. As the sand that was supposed to kill her, was kept at bay by some kind of force.

"_**of course you are kiki-SAMA**_" the last part was said with sarcasm by the sand, as kiki just glared at it

"**look shukaku I wouldn't be wasting my time and presence if I didn't think I'd have to tell you. you already know hime-sama here and our job as demon's is to protect her, but you know I've never liked you, you'll probably try something to get your self in the higher ups of OUR court**." Kiki really didn't trust him after all he used to be a greedy human and the main reason that mahjike allowed his imprisonment was for the fact shukaku tried to rape mahjikes' first child

"**remember THIS hime-sama might be kind and forgiving, up we her lords and siblings and Mahjike-sama will not be, so don't screw this up, that will get you demonic power to become less then a shadow, we wouldn't want that now would we**" kiki said smirking. Shukaku growled.

"**I know your truth shukaku so I'll give you this warning, you either protect hime-sama like the rest of us, or you stay out of our way…never side with the other it just might be the death of you**" kiki said and with that she disappeared in to the air.

"shukaku…whose hime-sama?"gaara asked to the demon with in him who seemed to almost choke on his words.

"_**she is…the human underage, princess to all demons, the youngest and fifth human child to the king of all demons, there has been a crazy search for her for over a year now…gaara, when you see that child, don't even think about your blood thirst it will be the end for us if you even try it.**_" shukaku said and with that it made gaara only want to met the girl even more.

"but you said my only reason to live was me, and to kill. why should I let her live"

"**_because this is far greater then you, if you do confront her. it just might be the end of us_**."

-----I need an editor peoplez-----

Itachi and kisame wore the ones sent to look for the demon girl; they soon found that it wasn't that easy of a task. One, no one had seen a eclipse ninja in over a year, the sun was of no help since most of it had left some where, and then there was the fact of the little princess demonic chakara, it turns out mahjikes' older daughters and son wanted to protect the princess from as many greedy humans as possible. They sealed up most of the nine year old chakara at the time with eight different seals, that last three wore the only one that guarded her demonic chakara, so they couldn't find her with her chakara super sensing powers, the only other clue they had was the moon tribe eyes whatever that meant.

"ey kisame "

"ya itachi"

"…I'm hungry and"

"person whose following us we know your there so come out" kisame said with all his awesomeness and power (…I really do love kisame, he's second on my list) Samehada was ready to attack the poor soul. But that's when a 12 year old looking boy came out, he smiling at them with giant bat wings happily opened.

"…who are you "

"**ryu one of the ten lords of mahjike-sama's court, leader of the wind clans. Mahjike sent me to make sure you followed orders, and I want to see hime-chan but at the rate your going it'll hime-chan's 17th cycle and time for the world to met her, and you'll still won't have found her"** the boy said boredly

"and like you can" itachi said all angry and stuff

"**why yes I already have one of my subordinates watching her this instant. And no I'm not going to tell you. I'll give you clues though**"

"….." kisame then threw a rock that hit ryu in the fore head. A clank sound was heard as a dent was now in ryu's forehead and the rock started to ash away.

"**fine be that way I won't help and I'll make sure mahjike lowers your payment**." Ryu said as he was about to turn into many little bats.

"WAIT!!!!!!" itachi then scream almost as if he was going to jump after him.

"**yes?..**."

"…please give us the clues"

**"…okay, she is currently residing in the same village as those bastered angels of the moon eyed tribe. And that is all you get for today**." Ryu said as the two akatsuki members seemed to almost pounce him.

"what the hell is that supposed to mean."

"**I suggest you figure out who the moon tribe is before any thing else...oh silly me looks like I gave you an idea. Well I'm going to contact kiki-chan to see how hime-chan's doing. Later**" and with that he fade into little bats. Leaving the two akatsuki member really sad

-----------I need and editor people--------

Hinata woke up as something started tickling her. she groaned then giggled until she finally bit the hand that woke her up.

"ow" the person said as hinata realized it was kakashi.

" I'm sorry kakashi-san did I hurt you" hinata asked with concern, yes she was worried especially after last night little out burst.

"Don't worry about it…you do realize that the chunnin exams start in 45 min. "

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

hinata then quickly got up hitting her head on kakashi's chin. She grabbed the top of her head for a couple of second before running into her room, and then running out with a new set of cloths. She wore baggy four fingers above the knee black shorts, a girl t but with long guy sleeves, on her hands wore figureless gloves (they're the only type of gloves I can stand) they had mahjikes symbol, three lines the two at the end curved out in a blocky form, formed with sliver lining, her necklace, and a loose grayish belt that held her kunai pouch to her side as opposed to her back, on the other side was a small wooden tube. And to finish her out fit, black ninja shoes, and her jacket. That did not help her growing womanly figure.

Right as hinata was about to run out the house kakashi called her. and threw something…that hit her foot; she winced in pain and picked it up. It was konoha hitae-ite.

"…kakashi-san-"

"HE wants to show you how we will protect you…plus wouldn't you find it weird if you wore the only eclipse ninja there. And we don't want the other to knew we have the '_of the demons'_ now do we"

"kakashi-san when I get back I'm making you the best meal you've ever had." And with that hinata left towards the exams. Only to get hit by something really fast that almost seemed to merge with her.

'_**Hime-sama, hime-sama'**_

'…_kiki-san…what are you doing in my brain.'_

'_**Ryu-sama wanted me to protect you at all time, so I'm going to do my job inside of you during the day and at night I'll turn into my animal form. So were are we off to'**_

'_The chuunin exams kiki-san, and if I'm luck may I'll get to face one of the jackass of the sun.' _

'_**Can I be the one'**_

'_But…but …but I wanted to get them the eclipse way'_

'…_**can we have turns…'**_

'_Fine…but I get to go first, other wise you might just end up killing the poor people'_

'_**Don't you dare feel pity for those humans hime-sama'**_

'…_hey we're here…'_

And with that hinata blocked out kiki as she stepped into the building, it wasn't fun to tell the people that they wore on the wrong floor, she obviously wasn't affected. Sighing she finally reached the doors were shino and kiba wore waiting.

"your late" shino said pushing his glasses up

"yah I know I over slept" hinata said sighing.

"you ready to kick ass" kiba said to the girl smiling.

"lets show them the true meaning of a team boys" hinata said giving the boys her arms, which they both grabbed and then they entered. And then after a couple of minutes, people that both kiba and shino enter.

"…shino-san, who is this….she isn't koaru-chan" a female voice said,

"….so you guys don't have koaru-san anymore…lucky" a boy said now.

"yah this is hinata-chan our _NEW _member in our team" kiba said happily as akamaru barked in agreement.

"mau ande o oaru en"

"….what?!"

"he said what happed to koaru-san then"

"…oh….we don't know…anyway, hinata-chan this is team 11 rookies like us, ino yamanaka , shikamaru nara, and choji akimichi. Guys this is hinata ito"

"nice to met you" hinata said bowing to them,

"oh my god its sasuke-kun" ino scream running off somewhere. Hinata along with the boys, covered her ears.

"…so I take it you don't like sasuke"

"oh I like him…as much as I like going on a diet that in which i will only eat spinach, brusle sprots and celery…sounds a lot like my apple pie." Hinata said with a disgusted look.

"…I like her, she's so much better then kaoru-san" choji said with out food in his mouth for once.

"let's go meet with the rest." And with that they left. Naruto happily greeted them.

"hinata-chan so you joined these guys. Well don't think I'll go easy in you" (believe it..sorry) naruto said all happy like

"ito-san it's nice to see you again."

"…like wise?" hinata said not remembering who the other female voice was.

"…oh silly me we've never been introduce. I'm sakura haruno"

"hinata ito, a pleasure to met you "

"fe" a voice said behind the girls

"yah like wise" hinata said as she sighed.

'hinata, hinata help us'

something whispered in her ear. The thing is that it was the voice of her old teammate satoshi ito.

'_sat-chan…sat-chan where are you sat-chan'_

'looked up hinata-chan…be careful hinata-chan, something's not right….something is not right'

"girly, watch your back girly. I'll get you for this girly don't you worry about it" another female voice whispered

"isn't that right imoto-chan, will show you not to mess with the sun"

"just you wait hinata-CHAN, you better pray to your demons that we don't get paired up against each other or else you already know whose going to win,"

'_of coarse you'll regret the day you destroyed my village, looked my gates, and tried to calm me as your __possession. You'll regret the day you crossed hinata of the demons'_ hinata thought as they left. She was sure none of the people around her hear, because of the language they wore using, it was a language that was only found in the other side of the world. But when akamaru started licking hinata's leg, she was sure that he understood.

"you're with my right akamaru" hinata asked, and he barked happily "yah that's what it thought" she said smiling before turning to kiba and shino "guys I'm going get some water I'll be back soon" and with that she left them there.

Kabuto showed up they started to ask him about gaara and lee. And then curiosity got the better of sakura.

"kabuto-san what can your cards tell us about hinata ito" she asked and the rest looked at her like why do you ask.

"hinata ito. Genin of the eclipse village, team 24 teammate's satoshi ito, and jinx kamura. Team leader yida….5 'C' missions. 2 'B' ranks, and an 'A' rank mission. She was supposed to have enter last years chuunin exams, but for some reason…never showed up…why do you ask"

"what can you tell us about the eclipse village" kiba then asked

"…it's a village to the other side of the world. They are knew to have the only 'tracker-nins in the world' and for dealing with demons. You never want to get to close to them in battle, they have been known to be..some what demonic, especially when a beat or rhythm is in the air. Warning to you all fear the drums…..but about a year ago, the village became eerily still, when we sent our ambassador to check why. The whole village was found to be massacred, only three bodies weren't found. Satoshi ito, jinx kamura…and hinata ito."

"you don't think that…"

"no, even though these three genin wore probably stronger then us…they wore never consider as strong as their jounin and ABNU's, the village was know to have incredibly strong people….plus the eclipse had many enemies as it turns out…why so interested in something that disappeared"

"it never disappeared…it was just hidden in the sun" wore the words that shino said leaving them there to think.

* * *

mari-so next chapater will have some chuunin exam stuff, and maybe more back ground info...i'll think about, and try to work on my other stories but i don't promise anything and people who want to be editor just send me a message or something, 

..._review...please..._


	4. Chapter 4

mari-ahh i finally finished it...so this is just most of chuunin exam, i realized that towards the end of it i start to ramble like afte the fifth page for some reason, don't know why, but i think it has to do with the time of day i was typing in.\

mahjike- she used alot of music while typing this fic

akiri- mari does not own naruto...when will i come back

mari- when i stop being lazy and acualy type your next chapter -sigh-, enjoy

* * *

Hinata tapped the desk unpassionately. God she was bored, bored of the stupid bandages on her eyes, bored of knowing that any one of her siblings could come for her and yet they haven't; bored with the fact ryu hadn't shown up yet. Bored knowing that she couldn't completely kill the sun bastered with out starting a war, bored that she heard her old teammates voice. No wait she found that weird and interesting, and wanted to investigate that further. Oh and she was bored with the fact that the stupid chuunin exam hadn't started yet. She could really be doing better things then this, like counting down the hours until she was freed of these stupid bandages which as actually like in a couple of day, and the first thing she wanted to see wore the shadows, and then her dear friends. 

"hey hinata-chan" our blond secondary character said smiling at her, taking the seat next to her

"hey naruto-kun" hinata said with a fake smile trying really hard not to sigh.

"alright you maggots, shudder we're going to start this thing, now as blah blah" hinata completely zoned out after 'start this thing'.

'_finally what took them so long'_

'_**grrrrrrrrrr….'**_

'_oh right I forgot you wore here'_

'_**what's going on'**_

'_the test is finally starting'_

'…_**you woke me up for this…call me when you get into a fight'**_

'_fine be that way kiki…night eh day'_

'_**yah'.**_

"okay begin" and soon a paper was passed out, as hinata licked her fingers to hide the fact that she was releasing the chakara. Her hands quickly skimmed thur the page as her eyes would have widen with shock.

'_-inner hinata groaned- it's the same test I took when I graduated from the academy…'_

'_**didn't every firkin jounin and your siblings tell you that the eclipse was always many steps head of the rest'**_

'_yes _

'_**well there you go, so are you going to answer then'**_

'_hell no I bet you that all of this is useless except the last question and even then I don't have to actually be awake.'_

'_**nap time'**_

'_nap time'_

Every one just stared at hinata as weird squeak like noise wore coming from her. it wasn't until one of the tester people walked up to her, did they realize that she was in fact asleep. Shikamaru was sleeping as well, but he didn't make noise when he slept. The guy just poked her a bit and the noise stopped.

Sasuke, along with all the sun people and koaru smirked, obviously think hinata and her team would never pass, imagine there surprise inner person when in fact all they had to do was not raise there hand for the last question, and not let down there teams.

Kiba and shino just walked towards their team mate and poked her. hinata raise her head a bit lazy like as akamaru licked her cheek and she giggled. "okay hinata time to follow the rest of the people and continue with this exam"

"can one of you guys take me, I'm lazy right now" hinata said blushing a bit but in truth was she really really didn't want to get up.

" fine " kiba said as he picked her up and put her over his back given her a piggy back ride. they walked out and reach the other at the forest. Anko was going on about some waver and stuff when hinata decided to pay kiki another short visit,

'_hey kiki they__ call this place the forest of death…do you think miro-sama will be there'_

'_**that leave basterd I doubt he'll be here…he normally sends out his minions to do his 'evil' work'**_

'_you really don't like miro-sama…'_

' _**of course not that lazy basterd…if you must know he's my ex'**_

'_oohh….I'll just ask one of my sister about it later'_

"earth to hinata-chan"

"…oh hi guys"

"you just spaced out, and we're about to enter the forest and we want to to be ready with us got it"

"yes….so what are we doing:"

"we have five days to find the sister of this scroll here…."

"so what scroll do we have…"

"the heaven now let's go" and with that they entered the forest. At first nothing was out of the ordinary, and then they unexpectedly walked into someone's blood fest. Hinata activated her byakugan just to see what left her teammates speechless. And that's when she saw him the carrier of shukaku. Hinata had heard stories of both of them corrupted with there lust for blood, and for the first time in many weeks/days hinata feared for her and her friends life.

So after that little episode the three decided the fast they could get the sister scroll and head towards the tower all would be fine. The day went on and they some how wore able to completely miss another team the whole day. Setting up camp high in the trees. Hinata listen to her teammates breath as they fell into there sleeping patterns. She smiled lightly, as she got up and headed some where remote from where she was. opening her jacket she reached into the inner pocket; Which was like a black abyss that could even hold a whole house and would create no problem for the user, or make it noticeable; and out she took her handy dandy mega headphones. Setting the song to something that brought happy but sad memories. (I'm listening to _Ella me levanto, _by daddy yankee…yah I know….but I really like the lyrics and the music, and it goes with the dance she's remembering about.)

It started with her head that bobbed to the music.

_Flashback #1_

'_Come on hina-chan yida-sensei said you have to get better at the sound taijutsu, since my family specializes in that I'm going to help, get ready hinata cuz I'm going to teach you how to become a dancing siren.' A boy's voice said to her. hinata looked up to see a guy with spike hair that just smiled at her. his hand out to him taking it and then it began._

_Flash back #2_

'_Come on hinata we need you to distract them, you can do this' the same boy said now except he looked like a 16 year old_

'_jinx-kun, I'm firkin out here, what if the jutsu gives out half way thur what it shi-kun fails, what if they don't fall for my dance' a 16 year old looking hinata said. Until jinx just flicked her forehead. 'ow'_

'_hinata-chan, do you really think we're going to fail, especially when you have the greatest dance partner, trust me if your moves don't keep them distracted your future looks will damn looks like me and shi-chan are going to have a handful keep guys away from you, now here they are cueing our song remember, we're the distraction while shi-chan gets the scroll…oh come on hinata we your team mates and practically older brothers like we'd ever let something happened to you…now lets go and hypnotize people'_

_End of flashbacks_

Those who wore up only stared in amazement as the show started. Hinata was now in a trance of dusted old memories while her body played back the way she danced those days with the onii-kun. Her hips swayed from fast to slowly, her hands become in tracing moving like snakes around her and on her. her legs then slowly joined in along with her shoulders, moving them back and forth. She moved in these wide steps, as her hips kept swaying mimicked by her shoulders, and then out of no where some one joined her, placing one hand on her hips while the other one grabbed her right hand that was in the air. twirling her around, dancing the same style that she did it. It was as if they already knew the steps. Hinata felt the way she had danced with jinx, (just to let you guys know in my mind their dancing mambo-ish). Hinata felt there bodies start to move to the beat of her music perfectly, as they did turns; as the came together, as they separated. She needed to know, who this dancer was.

"byakugan" she muttered, to only go into a conversation with her self again

'_**you realize mahjike-sama is going to be pissed if he finds out you've been using this technique'**_

'_well he'll never know now will he'_

'_**I'm not going to lie to my king, I won't tell him, but if he finds out and asks for the truth, I will tell'**_

'_fine with me'_

Back to the real story, hinata looked in front of her a gawked in disbelief while still dancing, the guy she was dancing with was identical to jinx, minus the fact that he had blue hair, and that's when she noticed to things. 1) the guy had a sun hitae-ite. 2) there wore two souls within the bond one was some dude over the age of twenty which looked nothing like the current vic. The other did look exactly like jinx, who looked identical to vic, except his held no emotions, they wore blank with sadness, a chain was around his neck that was tied to the real bodies forehead.

Hinata was now pissed, it didn't take her long to realize that in fact her dear teammate was indeed alive, and blocked out by the sun ninja possessing him at the moment. While still dancing with him, hinata realized that the guy right now was not in control but jinx was. Taking off her left hand, hinata took out a kunai, and cut on to her palm the same mark as the one on her gloves. And then headed straight for the guy's forehead with such force that she cut the sun hitae-ite in half as a black light surrounded her palm and the guy's forehead.

Jinx/vix, stood in complete shock, as the guy we saw earlier was now laying on the ground also in shock. Hinata walked passed jinx/vic and towards the man.

"who…no one should be able to break the seal, not till he dies should I be freed"

"you….you killed my people and imprisoned my aniki…you better hope he become fond of you" hinata said as rage and happiness was coming out of her breath. As she grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt.

"please hime-sama let me handle this, it seems like jinx-kun hasn't been able to completely come out of his trans." Kiki said as she came out of the shadows, but this time she had bat wings and a silver tail, that resembled a lot the bone structure. "plus its been a while since I killed for a reason" she said smiling devilishly. Hinata dropped him, as kiki then charged towards the man quickly taking flight to have…fun.

Hinata turned her attention back to jinx. "aniki…..onii-chan…….Vic..….JINX" hinata shouted to him, only to be embraced, and feel something wet drip on to her shoulder. She could hear him sobbing on to her shoulder, as he held her.

"its really you…I'm sorry…I'm sorry we weren't strong enough hina-chan…I'm sorry" jinx's kept saying as he cried on to her.

"shhh…its okay aniki…its okay…I'm just so happy that your okay to…god damn it you made me cry" hinata said now crying as well. (I hate when people do that to me)

"I'm sorry for all the pain my body caused you, but now I'll never leave your side, that the oath from your older brother"

"yah about that…we're in the middle of the chuunin exam and…ahh" hinata screamed as she threw her headphones changed to a different song…and they wore on full blast. (that just happened to me and I jumped).

"…"

"..oh right the exam, and you are in a different team from. You're with this chick made koaru, and a sun….wait if your alive, that must mean….shit Leon's satoshi…wait I can see that. Jinx, those people on your team will call you vic, basically you have the same personality, except you're a bigger jackass, and you're mean to me."

"well gee thanks…so why are you telling me this."

"jerk I can't see yet, the only reason I saw was cuz I used that technique"

"GASP" jinx/vic said making fun of little hinata….if only he actually knew what mahjike would do if he found out. Nope mahjike was not a fan of the hyuga's/ moon tribe after what they had done to three of his five children.

"…shuddup, so if I'm right Leon should look identical to satoshi, and you have to watch him, while we continue with this exam, and until I can 'fight' him and set him free."

"so it's been at least a year since we last actually saw each other"

"it's been a year since I've actually seen"

"….."

"….."

"wow….so who are you with"

"oh right. some guy friends of mine that are from konoha."

"…I want to meet them right now"

"no….not until we set satoshi free, then you can stop pretending to be vic. I'll tell them about you, but this has to stay between us. Now go before your team start to wonder about you…I should do the same"

'_and before you go and start why you're not good enough to be my imouto-chan friends rant'_

"imouto-chan" jinx/vic called back to her as she was leaving

"…yes" hinata turned to have him kiss her forehead.

"be careful…night" and they left. Oh and to let you guys know the other people that wore watching this little performance, but wore not able to hear a word they said, wore none other then Sasuke (yes I'm a hinasasu fan, and god damn proud), Neji (the original pairing I first read about, and don't start with the whole incest is wrong cuz you know your totally into twincest and I know you know what I'm talking about if not I'm sorry…I'm going to hell), and shikamaru (personally I wish more people liked this pairing sigh), and may be gaara still pondering about that, not sure.

_Sasuke's inner mind_

'_what the fuck was that all about and who the hell was the guy that came out of that sun kid and why did he act all 'nice and friendly towards her….wait….wait….why do_ **I ****-note the ****I **, _care about what miss I have bandages on my eyes, who is really good at dancing…._

_**Cuz she's hot**_

_No I will not think this...these thoughts…. I have someone I must kill….and this stupid tattoo now…I'm going back.'_

that was sasuke's inner thoughts. Now for the next guy Nejd.

'_that girl…I swear to god she muttered byakugan before she attacked the man…no I'm just imagining things….or am I' _

Neji left the rest of us here on earth to have a weird and philosophical conversation with god, or himself to ponder about stuff like life and stuff and who was it possible that hinata might actually be related to him. which I will reveal later on with her lost four year memories which will in really only count for as two years tops.

We don't even need to go into shikamaru's and maybe gaara's, sure still mind to know what they're think about. Obviously its how troublesome this girl will be, and how delicious her blood will be only to get smack by shukaku for thinking such things about the demons princess.

…any ways it was day break hinata, told (and I just lost THE GAME (1)…sorry) kiba and shino about vic and how he was actually jinx, only to get hit in the head as kiki entered her again.

"hinata are you alright"

"yes…lets just take someone's scroll and head towards the tower, I want some food (wait gaara already headed towards the tower so he saw nothing so ignore all I said about the blood lust and hitting in the head…I just remember if that's what you're wondering) hinata said to her teammates as they accidentally waked into someone's trap and in the end they ended up stealing the trap peoples scroll.

"…well that was interesting…." Kiba said since the really didn't do nothing shino just scared them off with a wave of insects, if you ask me that sound actually really scary since I really don't like bugs that much I know.

"…we can finally go to the tower now" hinata said with some kind of shine in her self

"…my precious are happy"

". . . . ."

" . . . shino . . . we're still here"

"..I know…now-cough- lets go to the tower" and thus our heroes head towards the tower and thus…the plot thinks…not really but I really felt like typing the phrase down.

Any way, hinata and her teams entered the tower. It was really lonely since barely anyone was there. Of course that was soon to change when they ran into the infamous sand siblings. –cues sparkler, musical music and jazz hand- if you must know which you probably won't care about I saw hairspray, and I'm bored. So the three just stared at the three.

"well look what the cat dragged in"

"…guys whose talking"

"the sand people"

"…oh…."

"…hey you're the girl that knocked into me I think its time I taught you a lesson" kankuro said as hinata just twitched, and akamaru and kiba growled. Shino did nothing but if you looked closely you could see that bugs coming out of his jacket. Before the guys could actually kill each other the door, open and our favorite sun ninjas came in. they walked towards them quietly.

"nena oye nena, cuidate nena cuidate." Translation 'girly hey girly watch your self nena watch your self.

"chch...chch...oyes eso, es tu ultima noche Chula tu ultima noche"translation. 'hear that, it's your last night girly your last night'

They all noticed as Hinata's knuckles started to turn white.

"eye Chula I need to tell you something" hinata then turn to hear vic. In front of her. he bend down also said a threat, in Spanish

'you're right it is satoshi, I used the element taijutsu and he instantly corrected me, so what do we do now.

'keep this up and if he attacks me or better yet we're paired up to fight'

'karma has never been on my side hinata-chan so I doubt it greatly…'

'well go on they need you'

'fine are those the guys with you'

'yes'

'nice…I approve for now…'

'right just like I have the right to approve of all your girlfriends'

'well you're a chick.'

The exterior of hinata held a glare like face in the direction the sun people left.

"…I want pie…" was all she said before she disappeared somewhere. Kankuro called out to her again only to meet the death glare of shino's sun glasses. Gaara obviously never took any attention to this, while shukaku was just constipating how delicious her blood would. Ahh yah he couldn't sense that kiki was seriously glaring at him. so everyone else finally got there. Hinata just sat there next to shino and kiba with a juice box. To those who enter they wore just staring, but to them and jinx they wore in a deep and thoughtful conversation….inside Hinata's mind.

'_so basically you wore under a foreign control that cause you to both physically and mentally harm hinata'-k_

'…_yes…and I really hate my self for it, now we're going to free my team mate'-jinx_

'_so how are we going to do that'-kiba_

'…_no clue'-jinx_

'_how wore you set free…'-shino_

'_I felt a rhythm the one I normally feel when I practice my families and villages taijutsu…and hinata then contacted my forehead with her palm…that had her blood mix with mahjike-sama's symbol….shit he's going to kick my ass now.'-jinx_

'_**no he won't he'll kick your souls ass when you go to the other world…we need you to breed more eclipse ninja's'-kiki**_

'_gee thanks…wait what are you doing here'-jinx_

'_who are you'-kiba_

'_she's….one of the many personalities that watch hinata.'-jinx_

'…_I really want a cinnamon roll…bun would be nice'-hinata_

'**…_.'-kiki_**

'…_.'-others_

'_person focus'-jinx_

'_..oh right, all we have to do is get me to fight with him, and hit his seal…unless he really isn't under a control. Then I can't do anything…'-hinata_

'_**can I have the person whose with in him.'-kiki**_

'_what!?!?!?! Why can't I have him'-jinx_

'…_but I want to.'-hinata_

'…_**no…'-kiki**_

'…'_-shino_

'…_you guys are weird'-kiba_

'_you're one to talk'-hinata_

"hey guys" the three looked up to see wore loving team seven and ten. Hinata kept sucking on the juice box.

"…so you guys made it as well" naruto said to them

"…looks like lee's team made at well." mister grumpy pants said

"…"hinata just drank her juice not knowing

"they're the team with the really fast weird dude, the weapon specialties and"

'_a weapons specialist sounds like fun'_

'_**shuddup and listen'**_

"and the hyuga kid" and at that moment hinata started to chock on her juice. _'shit shit shit'_

_'**ah ryu and kisa will have a laugh…mahjike won't be so happy though'**_

_'ahhhhhhhhh'_

"hinata are you okay"

_'…no'_

"yah –gasp –I'm fine" hinata said looking at her juice box sadly since there was no juice left."…no more juice. So when does this next part start" hinata said throwing her juice box into the trash can. Well the match started. it was Sasuke vs.yoroi, it seemed like a good match hinata didn't feel like caring, that's when it happened out of no where many ohh's and aww's came, and hinata sensed it, demonic like chakara, but it wasn't free like the one that ran threw her veins thur the demons, no this one was fabricated, and this pissed our little hinata. The match then ended with hinata still pissed.

"hey hinata, just listen you'll have fun" shino said as he head towards his match, hinata went and enhance her ears, she could her the crawling of shino's bugs as they reached his opponent, the sound dude never stood a chance so the matches went on till kiba lost hinata, was sad, but then the next battle started, Neji hyuga vs, jinx/vic. Hinata waited patiently she heard every moment, and was extremely astonished by the fact that jinx lost. And then the next match was called

"kaoru yamada vs. hinata ito" hinata shout her head up as many people turned to look at her, surprised to find that she was the eclipse nin that they wore talking about the other day. Kaoru smirked as she quickly jumped off, she wanted to instantly start this thing, while all the eyes wore on hinata who just slowly got up, as she walked down the stairs to the arena she took out her head phones, she couldn't give them the pleasure of actually hear her drums now could she.

"bitch your not going to take me seriously"

"…I am, that's why I have these headphones…now are you ready cuz I really need to get a distraction" hinata said not really looking at the girl. Koaru just smirked

'sure be cocky slut, but there's one thing your dear brothers taught me and that is the little secret behind your neck that not even you know about.' Koaru said, and soon it was time to begin.

Hinata started just like she started the other day, bobbing her head but this time to a much more up beat song (feel good inc.) and then as soon as hayate said start kaoru charged at hinata at such speed that they almost didn't believe it. but what surprised them even more was what hinata did. Kaoru was ready to punch her, but hinata grabbed her fist and kicked the lower part of her knee causing her to fall. And then walked away giving her some chance to stand up.

"I'm going to make you regret that"

"…"

koaru threw hinata a low kick, hinata was falling back but her hand got there first, shifting her body weight she send her one of her legs towards koaru's face while the other went towards her legs. She was sent to the ground and hinata just got up.

"Is that all you got man my team was sucky if they switched me for the likes of you" koaru said trying to break hinata.

"…you say something"

"why you"

"I can't hear you remember the head phones"

Koaru was pissed, now she did some hand sighs "let me show you what your dear brothers taught me you little slut, SUNFLOWER no jutsu" out of no where millions of sun flower started to grow, but as they grew they took on forms of females that started to attacked hinata, it didn't matter how many she took down they would come back and with greater numbers.

"it doesn't matter and haven't you notice something about your wounds sweetie" and then hinata realized it, as a burning sensation started, she and wounds and those wounds wore cause by poison attacks.

_'shit'_ hinata was not happy. For a second she seemed to lose the will to fight as the sunflower completely engulfed her. shino was firkin out under his hard complexed, and the rest just stared at the girl, to then see that the sunflowers at then end started to wither away, along with kaoru confused face, which was then replaced by a blind light. Soon cleared it should hinata without her jacket instead it looked like a vest now that was open on her hand was silver chain. That just dangled.

"now let me show you one of my secrets." Hinata said, and then black light filled the room as kaoru's shadow started to come to life. Piercing red eyes just stared at her. "koaru…met the koaru shadow, koaru shadow….**airta**" the shadow then just smiled started to dance, moving in such a way that left koaru in a trance, she instantly started to attack her self. All the spectators watched, these match kept becoming a one-sided match, that was until a little possesses ninja intervene. Yes Leon, while no one was watching him did a hand signal.

Hinata's chakara pathways wore all of a sudden clogged. And she left something tug, at her neck.

"cute…they also said this necklace was the only clue you had to the past…won't mind if I take it." koaru said as she took hinata's necklace and that was when she snapped. She picked her self.

"you better give me that back" hinata said growling, as she took out a hair tie

"oh so your going to finally get serious I doubt that can change much with your chakara pathways clogged up.

"…I can still fight, like you have no idea" hinata said. As she pulled her hair up for the first time revealing to the many eyes the bandages that blocked her view. "don't let these intimidate you. If I was you I'd give that back." Hinata said as she took out kunai.

"and what if I d---" a kunai whiz passed her cut strands of her hair.

"did I mention my aim is incredibly off" hinata said with a smirk. Kaoru was now pissed and charged with her own kunai. Which hinata blocked, they kept going they kept fighting, as hinata kept slowing down, but not before giving a cut to koaru on her left cheek. And with that she went to attack hinata, but she moved her self back that in the end koaru only cut the bandages on Hinata's eyes.

Hinata slid on the ground until she hit the back wall. The headphones cracked and broke, as the bandages fell from her eyes, they all waited patiently to see her next move or to open her eyes, since they had all realized that they had never seen her eyes. A grunt was heard followed by blinking then two eyes that resembled spirits stared at every one, the girl that was now in front of them did not look human, the sickly pale skin, followed by the black blue hair she had, and now the grayish white eyes that just stared at them. And then none of them expected the next. A scream filled the air, as the same patter that was on Hinata's gloves started to form around her eyes, on her arms and legs. A pressure was left that radiated from her, as something was shot out of hinata. and it didn't help that the sound of drums was going off like crazy.

"**ow….fuck… mahjike is going to kill me** " kiki said as she started to get up. And stared at the people "**what haven't you guys ever seen a demon before….aww shit…okay who was the idiot that removed the bandages…**" they all pointed to koaru who was now unconscious.

"hey demon what the big deal if her eyes are out or not" some by stander shouted. And then aloud sound filled the air they all turn to see the dark wall that was slowly engulfing the building.

"**well if this counties we'll all get sucked into the purgatory (2), and I and her won't be freed until mahjike send for us, but you guys will have to spend the rest of eternity in there. Now who here is good with chakara control….you moon tribe boy get down here"** kiki yelled at Neji who just stared at her.

"**boy get here or we die…well you people will**" so Neji did, and after he closed all of Hinata's chakara points. Everything went back to normal

-----------

Now our favorite people aka the akatsuki (you have to love them) wore still walking around. When an immense of demonic chakara surged from that way.

"…oh I get who the moon tribe is now"

"really who are they"

"well you see in my hometown there was this one clan that had blank eyes there name was the hyuga clan…"

"**…**"

"shit we have to go to my home town …"

"wow…sucks for you"

-----

"and the winner of this match is hinata ito….can you let me go now" hayate said to kiki who just held him by the collar of his vest

**"…of course**" kiki said as she enter hinata again.

"…some one take this girl to the hospital…no both of them…"

tO b3 couNtiuEd

* * *

so there it is, review if you have any comments send me a message if you want to be my editor, 

(1) i refuse to tell you about this if one of you reader want to answer the question to those who dont know what it is go ahead if not go to any thread on any talking place and ask what it is, if by then you don't know what it is then i might tell you what it is.

(2) a religouse thing basically the other hell

review if you love me or hate me...just review


	5. Chapter 5

_'peoples thoughts'_

_'people conversing in side a head' (name)_

"normally talking"

**anything in bold is demon, or demonic language in case of hinata some times.**

(me teh authoress writing random thoughts)

_-mahjikes thought-_

_-(me and mahike thing/writing the same thing)-_

_(things in the story i write that are not random comments)_

_-----------------------_

_A little girl no older then five, dressed in a gothic lolita like dress, that had the symbol of the demons on it, she just staring into the darkness infront of her. she was in a forest like place, neatr an obscure source of water, no light filled the area, it was as dark as a night without stars and no moon, nothing lit the area. But a smile could be seen sketched onto her face. Just staring at the water the moved, soundlessly through the darkness. _

"_chibihime, why are you hear all alone" a female voice said bring the little girl from her hypnosis like state, as she looked to see who was seat next to her. a girl of _

"_chichiue will not be pleased that we can't keep track of his youngest child now will he, chibihime, especially considering she was found in the heart of the hell forest all alone for shadow demons to steal her soul and then be left with the dead chakara trees." Said the 17 of tan like skin with blond cruls that fell loosely on her shoulder and down her back, eyes of red as she just stared at the the abyss as well._

"…_ane-chan….you're wrong about the shadow demons they would never steal our soul we're there himes." The little girl looked up to stare at her sister. Red clash with eirry glowing whitish gray._

_"...you innocences never sezes to amusme chibihime...not all demons -especially the lower ones- find it honorable to have a human hime, that has the chakara leaves of those of third class demons...you'd be surpised how many wish for our death."_

_Instentily pair of my colors surrounded them both. The older girl looked confused and there was a hint of frighteness in her eyes. While the younger girl just looked around as if it was normal smiling softly at the sight, that now filled the the forest. Giving it majestical eirry look. _

_The eyes kept approaching them soon giving the bodies of (those thing in kingdom heart game, first shadow thing you kill not the huge thing but the bunny like eared things only with eyes of every neon color but darker with black and "white" inclued plus they be taller like say some one of 5'2", will they would be half the size)._

_"iie hime-chan," the little girl said princess as if almost mocking her sister "you'd be surpised the wonderful stories these 10th grade demons tell, they only bring misery to human souls because they wish to be heard, i listen to them"_

_"...how can you when not even chichiue, has understood them only obaa-sama knew how to talk to them and she never shared the secr-"_

_"ohime-sama, ohime-sama." a voice shouted to them as the shadows went back to the darkness, only the younger girls eyes wore left to aluminate. as they turned towards a 12yr old form of ryu._

_"ohime-sama, majike-dono request your presence imdiately it seems chibihime-sama has disappered and can not be found."_

_"ryu-sama...chill breath chibihime is right here with me. so dont worry kay tell mahjike-sama we'll come home soon." _

_"go on ane-chan theres something i want to do before i leave" the little girl said to her sister. the older girl was relucten at first but left anyway's. and soon two pair of eyes of black glowing eyes wore luming over her. as a different shadow now huge above, instead of the bunny kh shadows these was to form of and 8' human male that just looked at her. _

_"kage no ojii-kun i promise to bring tsuki-dono and the fireflies back one day, when i come back from the human world after claiming my title. i'll bring back the cold dim light that belongs to us demons, i promise" the little girl said to the shadow softly, as a melodic like sound filled her ears and she giggled softly._

_"...ojii-kun, we're wore outcast, shun by oji-sama" she said oji-sama with loathing that it was aduible to even the lowest life form on the plant "sent to this hole of darkness when baa-san said that we wore allowed the night light, he and his angels have had to much light, i will return what baa-dono gave us and i will show oji-sama not to threw the outcast way like he did, i'm not mahjike child for nothing." _

_------------------------------_

_**'your not mahjike child for nothing so now get up hime-san...please.' **_

hinata slowly opened her eyes, to see kiba and shino staring at her wait did she see that right, she saw people and not the inside of her bandges. she freaked as she just made that werid kind of shock face when people jaws drop...like the kind of shocked face that you would expect mello from deathnote to have.

she wanted to jump up and down on the bed fly off glomp the boys and kiss them both, but because that is way to much occness for me even the authoress, (and i want some of her personality to stay intack some what ,bad enoguh this is another au fic.)so she just looked at them as tears formed in her eyes and she just started to cry.

the guys freaked not now how to react to a crying girl. espeacilly when they had kaoru as a teammate which only had fangirl/killer mode programed into to her. and since they never turly care enough to get to know each other in dept.

"...what do we do " shino said

"i don't know why you asking me " kiba yelled still freaked out

"i can't beleive you guys made her cry" said a female voice said to the left of hinata. they all turn there head where a curtain was and then, jinx and kaoru wore there,. kaoru was in the bed looking like she was going to hurt some one while, jinx just smirked a smirk so smirky it riveled all deadly smirks(...just had to put that in there. )

"...you made my imouto-chan cry...why..."

"...ahaha your hairs blue i thought i would never see that day" hinata said softly as she giggled. jinx got pissed and threw a water bottel which missed and hit shino. who just fell on the ground

"you killed shino" the three of them yelled at jinx...who was now scared.

this part is now being cenored for all the children who are reading due to the fact the autheress feels lazy so have fun with "i-ma-gin-a-tion" rainbow forms .as authoress moves her hand to the top of her head and seprates them to the side.

after shino came back to life, and an injured jinx sat in between both bed with a fat bruse around his eye, and two bumps on he head.

"...now its time to get serious...it seems that the sun is more desirous then we thought...this isn't a safe place to talk about it...you or me" jinx said in a hurt like voice

"rps?" hinata said to him questionably

"rps..." jinx sighed

"RPS!!!" and hinata and jinx did rps, and hinata did paper and jinx did rock. hinata did her victory dance, as she sat on the bed while jinx just groaned.

so a while later. inside of jinxs mind, which was crowed by hinata shino kiba kaoru jinx and the weird little vioce that lives inside of everyones head.

_'so last night i was talking to 'leon' when the sun guy came by and he started taking it seems like them along with the sound and the sand are planing to attack the village' (jinx)_

_'shit' (kaoru)_

_'damn' (kiba)_

_'-pissed grunt-' (shino)_

_'the three s's...sss...secret skuat socieity'(_inside joke don;t ask_) (hinata)_

_'cookies'(inner person...or mahjike in my case thing -hey-...yah)_

_'...' (everyone)_

_'and this is why i didn't want to do it in my head...so what are we going to do' (jinx)_

_'we could warn the hokage'(kiba)_

_'yep they're totally going to listen to five of hormoneic crazy 14 year old genin teen's...do you realize what your saying man.' (shino said) _-(gasp he spoke...again.)-

_'...and i doubt that they would listen to kiba and kaoru...maybe shino,' (hinata)_

_'but then they would use the whole 'who can we believe those who would not even stick with there own team, befriend outsider ' as an excuse that we all made it up' (kaoru)_

_'and not many villages actually like the eclispe most are happy we're gone' (jinx_

_'...well then we'll just have to stop them our selves,' (kiba)_

_'hahahahaha you're not seriouse are you got your ass kicked by a guy that was color blind, imouto-chan you our so out of shape i was almost surpised that koaru-kun almost beat you...yah we can totally take down three villages with there top elite ninja's attcking us what 5 genin, plus there still shi' (jinx)_

_'don't call me -kun...i'm not a guy'(kaoru)_

_'thanks for being supportive' (hinata)_

_'well one of us has to be realistic, and you three -points to kaoru, kiba, and hinata-aren't going to do it, and mr. i wear my stunna glasses at night, _(when i first heard that song i thought about shino, and then my brother...don;t ask) _is to cool to talk so what do we do.'_

_'...how much time' (shino)_

_' what?!' (jinx)_

_'how much time till they attack' (shino)_

_'oh...the same day as the chunin exam, they kept talking about the uchiha and sabaku about there match.' (jinx)_

_'well how do they know that them two are going to battle' (kaoru)_

_'intuition' (kiba)_

_'or consparisy' (jinx)_

_'...why the uchiha and sabaku' (kaoru)_

_' the sole survivor of the elite uchiha clan vs. the demon of the sand' (jinx)_

_'...demon'(hinata)_

_'...' (everyone)_

_'why are you fuckers acting all depressed we have a month to get ready, so we'll be ready in a month, got it.' (kaoru)_

_'amen to kaoru' (kiba)_

_'yah!!!' (hinata)_

_'we're never going to be ready' (jinx)_

_'bambam to the pestimistic' (shino)_

outside the body every one was hitting jinx on the head, and since hinata was on a bed she was threw stuff at him.

"fine, fine FINE i'll help so what do we do."

------


	6. Chapter 6

Mari- its finally here, hope you enjoy it

Mahjike- and this is what you guys voted for:

leon/shi is evil (can i kill him?)

let most of my oc live (i really want to kill one of them.

war between angels and demons

eclipse village not actually dead

Mari- the gayness i'm still not sure since its tied and yes its tied. i check no double voting. so first one to vote yes or no wins.

mahjike- not ours

_

* * *

_

_In the dark forest of the demons, a the ten court of demons of mahjike just watched him, as he stared at the young man of 18 he's jet black hair and bright blue eyes just eyed them, black fairy shredded like wings hung out form him. he was cover with blood as he held tightly and young girl no more then a three years at the most with short midnight blue hair, dressed in a light purple plum shredded kimono, that was deeply covered with dry blood especially in the area of her abdombmie. He eyed the young girl with care._

"_**Kai-sama what is the meaning of this, you go to the human world to claim your title. And you return with a moon tribe child, you are the oldest male human child you should not bring this thing to us."**__ A dark voice boomed through the court. And soon murmurs' wore heard through out court._

"_**Silence miro-sama, let my child speak"**__ a rough soft voice, it spoke quietly but instantly the murmurs stopped. As the kai just smiled slyly_

"_**In short, I was finishing claiming my title when, WE" **__he said looking down at the little girl, __**"wore attacked by angels of the moon eyed tribe**__." _

"_**So what's with the moon eyed tribe girl. Then why did you bring her"**__ the voice of a younger girl filled the room, she was a blond of red eyes (the one form last flash back only younger)_

"_**Think for once, ri-baka,"**_

"_**Show you're younger sister respect kai-sama" **__the same soft voice that spoke earlier spoke again._

"_**hai, mahjike-sama….as I was say, why would an ninja, an angels ninja no less attack without their village knowing, I was not there target, but THIS child here, now tell me my lords why would their tribe attack a child, a child without the seal of locked eyes, a child of their tribe"**_

"_**simple OTOUTO-kun, they fear, this child what she represent" **__An older girl spoke out now, her demonic bat like wings stood out gracefully and with deep pride, as her long raven black hair, was in a bride to her that fell from her left side. As her dark gray smoky eyes glitter with cockiness._

"_**For course you would know dear ANE-chan, for you come from the same tribe…they fear and care to tell why that is my dear ane-chan"**__ the younger man his face challenging his older sister join with him,_

"_**of course my lil kai-chan, they fear her for the same reason that they treated my with luxury… the prophesy of Oba-dono, that a child so pure would be born into the into there family and when it reached the end of it's maturing cycle, angels wings that would rival those of oji-sama, white as the white can be, would sprouted and with that they would begin the war of all time...of death and life... of demons and angels. Where WE the demons would surly lose!!"**_

"_**Yes that does sound like oka-sama…continue my child"**_

"_**well as I was saying, I was one that was born without wings, you all know how the hyuga's separate the slaves from the master, those born with twisted tiny darker wings, are placed with the seal of locked eyes, while those of strong wings that are closer to pure wings are considered the masters; they love using the excuse that its for the protection of their **__**kekkei genkai**__** now imagine a child born from pure winged parents with out wings, well they thought THE child was finally born, I hated that tribe and their ways, and I thank the spirits, that at the end of my maturing cycle I sprouted these beautiful wings," **__she said as she fluttered them for all to see__** " now I was able to leave but not without spreading the blood of as many angels as I could…though I feel bad now, I must have left my two younger brothers traumatizes now that I think about, but no way would I fall under Jade's rule or be his puppet"**_

"_**And what does that have to do with THIS child, kisa-sama."**__ A voice said._

"_**that is simple denka-sama, this child was born without wings, and if I'm correct, one of my younger brothers in now the head of that moon tribe, and when this child was born he fear that what I did would happened again, so he did what he only could...kill it. " **__she said as she picked up the child,_

"…_**then they will surely come and search for this child, mahjike-sama we can not let that happened we have already lost several forces when we attacked the living world, some wore taken into capture, others wore killed and ever day, jade-sama send forces to attack the bored of our realm, our forces are diminishing, and within a year, ri-sama, has to leave us for the human world to clam her title, do you not think about your people"**_

_**" of course I do, but remember as well, this is the death realm, our realm, and I will be damn if I let my ONII-SAMA, just as OKA-SAMA, had wanted...KAI WHAT WORE YOU THINK BRING THIS ANGEL BLOOD INTO OUR RELM.", **_

"_**She was pierced by her own family, and bath in their blood, you know what I thought. This child is no longer an angel or moon tribe child, she is a demon." **__Kai said challenging mahjike and the rest, who all stood there speechless, with there eyes widen as they looked at the girl. Who was slowly waking up, and as soon as her eyes opened they wore all staring into pure white eyes, that slowly turned into a light gray color. She just looked at them, as kai let her on the ground; she said nothing and no one moved, that was other then the shadows. _

_and that was when the little girls memories begin, she just stared at the demons, she knew nothing other then what the shadows spoke to her, the language they started to speak was different from he, it sounded familiar, but said nothing_

_"__**What do we do with her mahjike-sama"**_

_**"...we do what we must...we all know she is the purest heart, and jade, blindly gave her away, you know our way, from now on this little girl will be my youngest daughter..."**_

_**"What shall we call her"**_

_**"hinata...of the demons" **_

_**-----**_

_'of the...demons?'_

_**'yes that's what they are boy, children born from humans...even of angels at time but there true nature is to be a demon, only four should have been born, two are now pure demons and the other two have claimed there title, there should be no reason for them to be here in the living world.'**_

_'and what does this have to do with anything,'_

_**'think boy who is the other child that kiki warned us about, who was that power that we felt during the chunin exams...don't tell me you've forgotten, already, not when it was so pure that demonic chakara."**_

gaara tried to remember the power if felt as if it suffocated him...yet protected him, what was that. trying to remember all he saw was the battle of the girl of black hair and the leaf nin, in the end it ended with the leaf nin falling from exaction. thus leaving the other girl to win...

'_no...that was not it...eyes, eyes that wore almost white like the hyuuga...but they wore different...they wore tainted, they wore gray instead of white...then the black markings...but not like the uchiha's no, they wore blockier...as if connecting her, and then an image...of white wings...turning black, like an abyss.'_

_**'that's her...boy do you know what this means, she the one I read of, the one to break the barrier, the reason why I became a demon, she will be the one we MUST protect...she will be the one to forgive us all."**_

_'what?...'_

_**'you will see soon boy, you'll soon see,'**_

the demon just left the boy of red hair to pounder over there conversation. what did he mean, what did it mean.

-------

hinata, just looked at her self in the mirror,

-flash back--

'hinata...don't forget even though you can see now...where in the village of the moon eyed tribe...they would kill me if they took you back..."

"you want me to hid myself...again"

"hinata please only until we can go back."

"...okay jinx..."

-end-

she looked at her self

_**'hime-sama...what'**_

" jinx is right, we...I need to be stronger kiki-chan...I will break one of the most sacred laws to protect those near me...I'm sorry"

**"what are..."**

"good bye kiki" hinata said, ripping her necklace, she punched her fist into her reflection causing soon a black portal. kiki was then forced out of hinata into the mirror, she kept looking at hinata with sad eyes,

**"...hime-sama...why..."**

hinata looked at kiki with tears in her eyes "...they're here, kiki-san, I don't want to see my people die, I don't want to see thoughs who I'd promise I'd protect die, because I wasn't strong enough..."

**"Hime you realize what you're doing, if you die befo.."**

".. before I claim my title, yes...I will be sent to the depts of the forest where I'll be lower then the shadows...but I prefer that then to see one of you die,"

**"HIME!!!!!!!"**

"good bye kiki, tell everyone I miss them" and then the hole disappeared leaving nothing only a couple drops of blood. but hinata just looked at her self as tears fell.

_'kisa...Kisa...KISA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _the hysterical cry ran through her mind.

"I have failed thoughs I loved twice...I won't do it again, I am hinata of the demons, and thoughs who oppose me will feel my wrath" hinata said cleaning her eyes, as she bandaged them.

-------

"so are we going to get this special training or something, " kiba said as he looked hinata , shino and koaru,

"yes kiba-kun...but we're just waiting for onii-kun to get here so we can get started"

"won't the sun find it fish that he's with us"

"I'm an eclipse ninja kiba, for god sake, I know how to deceive that stupid light you know" jinx said, before he turned to hinata, so how do you expect us to be ready in less then in a month "

"...follow me" hinata said as, they followed her into the entrance of a water fall.

"and how will this help us?" kiba asked with some tone of

"please...just follow me..." hinata asked with a pleading look

"...no" jinx said getting straight to the point

"I made food"

"fine lets go" jinx said as he walked into the cave and the rest followed. it was dark in side the only light was a small candle in the middle of the cave, no one seemed to notice the painted heirogiphics on the walls.

"...so how is this going to help us beat three ninja villages hinata..."

"...jinx you fail me, have you not noticed the writing around this cave..."

"yah it looks a lot like...NO!!!!!!!!, don't you fucken tell me you...you took IT...hinata if anybody finds out do you know the penalty" jinx's said now firkin out . as the other three just stared at them.

"onii-kun...no ones going to find out...you forgot everyone is dead..."

"but still you need an immense amount of chakara, and the lock and key which you do have...you and if you do, do you realized what you have done. where about to break one of the most scared rules of the villages protecting the entrances'...right"

"...I'm the child of mahjike so don't even talk about chakara, yes I have the lock and yes I know, _'no being under any circumstance will any one rip threw the fabrics of time and space to call upon the ten spirits that control the deaths, unless willing to tie them selves for ever to the realm of the dead, for if it parish so will they.' _do you honestly forget so quickly. " hinata said now this got the other threes attention.

"what are you too talking about,"

"hinata they must know if we are to do this...monstrosity,"

"it's not a monstrosity jinx, besides ever firkin tracker nin has had to go through the same training"

"...to you who have learned to love it but to the rest of us normal mortals we would prefer death over this...plus I never wanted to be a tracker nin "

"okay what's going on" kaoru and kiba shouted now they really wanted to know, as hinata looked at the

_"_nothing jinx's is just taking back his word on the whole lets use our time wisely ordeal...besides wouldn't it be better if the s's didn't know what we wore doing?"

"I'm not but there has to be something better then...THAT"

"...if it makes you feel better...I'll make it so I'm bound and you people are not"

"...but"

"not buts, it's the only way will actually will be able to go against three shinobi villages...now lets get started." hinata then brought her hand inside her jacket and then came out an hourglass that was Hinata's height. which she placed in the center of a hexagon like carving in the floor.

"...HOW THE HELL WORE YOU CARRING THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" kiba and kaoru both shouted as jinx looked at them weirdly , while hinata just raised her eyebrows.

"you guys seriously don't know"

"NO!!!!!!!!"

"...well they always said they we wore MILES ahead of the living villages" jinx said with a smudged like look

"...wow...they must actually have to carry things for mission..." hinata said as if she was in deep thought

"...light weight things..."jinx followed as his eye widen with shock and realization "OH MY GAWD YOU POOR PEOPLE" he screeched as he mad a humoress sad face like thing.

"...just tell us what it is..." kiba said some what pissed

"basically it a jutsu that they teach us all when we're still in the academe, its one that allows us to carry many things at once without make us break our backs or making it look like we're loaded. you first start with the size of a cupboard and then as your strength increase so does the capacity to hold things.. and if you run out of chakara you really don't need to worry about things popping out because you only feed it once, " jinx told them dully

"so how much stuff can you hold"

"...a master bedrooms worth in a mansion house" jinx's said puffing out his chest almost inflating his ego which was crushed down as hinata spoke

"the size of a normal sized house...back to what we wore doing we have to start training, okay guys just follow my lead, " hinata bit her fingure and dropped some blood on to the upper part of the hourglass as the sand changed into the color of a gray like color.

the others followed as soon the sand was mixed with red, purple light green and bright ass neon blue. the color shooed together. and they all turned black.

"...wait...I can't believe you got me to do this how"

"a ninja must always be on there toes now shut up I need to open it" hinata said as the she took out her necklace from her pocket as its figuring started to change shape in her hand, turning into a paint brush she took some of the mixed blood from the top, and soon she dipped it into one of the many lines that ran under the hourglass.

in an instant all the lines and hyrogiphics lit up as the light blinded them all and engulfed them. as the light soon calmed down they notice that they wore in a hotter more humid area. the three ninja's from konoha just stare with awe as they looked at the lush green areas with trees so high and wild that they seemed almost painted. as vines hung down from them, they felt there breath get shallower from just being here , as sweat started to come down there brow. they looked towards hinata who actually looking every comfortable, in this rain forest like environment..

hinata was now bandage less eyes shined with glee, as she was now wearing short cargo like short and a small top that barely covered her breasts, her feet wore bare foot as she wore golden anklets , bracelets and small hooped earrings, and her short hair clung loosely around her face. the same marking that wore around her eyes wore now shone proudly.

"...so it wasn't a dream..."

"wft?"

"the fight between hinata and kaoru there was actually a demon there"

"..."

"hey you three here catch"

a voice from a completely different tree shouted to them as clothing was thrown to them. they looked up to see jinx's, he was now currently shirtless, with bag knee high shorts, also barefoot, his hair defining gravity was now drench down, as one of his ears wore filled with golden specs, as he had an armlet. on his arm was a tattoo that looked like an ambu but different, he looked down at them smugly.

"...why the hell do we have to wear this..." kiba said as he clenched the cloths

"...it's not even enough to be considered clothing." kaoru stated looking down at the things that jinx's had given them.

"THEY will not train us unless we wear the clothing of our land" jinx's said "and its the only way to actually train here comfortably, if your stay in you're current clothing its only a matter of time before the heat starts to get to you. so go and get changed so that we can get started" and with that they left to get changed.

so basically it was the same clothing that hinata and jinx had, and lets just say right now I'm in fan girl mood for imagining a topless well tones and tan shino and kiba. Especially since I went to YouTube and saw a not wearing glasses shino, weither that's the real shino or not, I don't care cuz man he was pretty and that's what matters. hinata and jinx's didn't even let them get used to the environment as they quickly took off through the tree tops, till the reached an area of ruins.

"...so why did we come all the way here?"

hinata just smiled before she started to speak in a creep like voice.

"...to met with THEM, THEY will train us, THEY will help us save our village, THEY --"

"-will teach you the way's of the dead." jinx cut in who just yawned.

soon the beat of drum started stead with soon more rhythmic rhythms added to it, it made the bugs in shino go bizirc with fear, as the hairs in the back of kaoru stood up, and kiba trembled with fear. jinx was sweating as hinata looked almost breathless the good kind too.

"you remember when I told you to fear the drums, guys...it wasn't because the eclipse was coming and your defeat was inevitable no, it was to tell you that the ten shirigamis wore coming. the ten original spirits that wore once of the demon court and in other to prove of ever their loyalty to mahjike-sama they become those that would forever service death by becoming death. and to prove that those that stand against those who call them, will feel greater deaths then us. they are the guardians of the death realm" hinata said with a smile on her face she felt proud saying this.

and soon ten figures wore approaching, six male like figures and four females. all beautiful beyond reason, and around there neck the same symbol that surrounded Hinata's eyes.

_"we are the ten shimigamis that protect the dead and service mahjike-dono since the beginning of time who has called upon us."_ a male with blondish white hair asked (soubi like) with his mark painted blue.

"jinx kamura, seven son of the seven son to the kamura clan in the eclipse."

"kaoru yamada, child of a farm of a town close to konahakguaru; I was sent to become a ninja. "

"shino aburame, heir to the aburame clan"

" kiba inuzuka, of the inuzuka clan."

"hinata of the demons, youngest human child of mahjike my dear wise shirigamis" hinata said as she bowed as the others stared in shock. sure they had heard the rumors that had spread like wildfire surrounding hinata and her ties with demons, but to hear her say they wore true was like a slap sortive...but a good slap.

_"child that can speak with the shadows, yet you have no wings . __" _a lady of blue hair with bright golden eyes said

hinata said with a sour look " it was not really a choose to call you ten especially in this place-"

"- yes it was" jinx shouted only to get a death glare from everyone

"as I was saying, but even so I think that the shadows would likely tell you who I am." hinata said as a darkness stared to surround her, and many colored eyes looked out at them.

_"what are you __trying to prove child those things will never harm anything"_

"unless I ask them to , because I was willing to listen to them, right Kage no Ojii-kun" hinata said as the tall figure walked towards the shirigami's and was slowly losing his immortality.

_"okay okay we believe you now"_ one of the ladies shouted to hinata. Hinata's lips moved but nothing came out as the shadows return to there hiding places.

"it would only be proper if you introduced your selves our shirigamis."

_" the shinigami of the water demons"_ yelled shirigami that had first talked

_"the shinigami of the wind demons" _this one looked like and older version of ryu.

"_the shinigami of the grass demons_" a woman said who looked like the female version of orochimaru only prettier and taller

_"the shinigami of the electricity demons" _gray lion like hair with a black strip going down his left eye

_"the shinigami of the fire demons"_ a lady of fierier red hair and red eyes

_"shinigami of the land demons"_ said the lady with tan skin and dirty blond hair with dark eyes.

_"the shinigami of the illusions demons"_ a guy with chocolate skin , dark eyes and hair.

_"the shinigami of the time demons"_ a guy his face was covered by his long pale blue hair with white skin.

_"shinigami of the ice demons"_ a lady light blue hair and eyes with bluish pale like skin

_"shinigami of the storm demons"_ a guy stormy gray hair, body covered in bandages, and piercing purple eyes.

_"what is the reason why you asked us to come ohime-sama" _one of them said.

"guys can we please leave both formalities, death glares, some where else, we only have a month or so before the three villages attack and no one's going to stop them other then us five, and we're not even in the best shape yet." hinata said that all in on breath, as every one just stared at her.

_"and what are you willing to give us." _the time shinigami said at them with a dead serious face.

"my loyalty" jinx quickly said

"my devotion to your ways" kaoru said.

"my skills for your uses" kiba shouted

"my knowledge of those in the human world." shino said thinking on the spot

"my soul, so that you will be free to take it when ever you want." hinata said as she looked at them all, dead as serious,

_"you know hime-sama that we would be able to attack your life at this every moment for saying that right?" _the shinigami of the water said to her with a devilish smile

"yes...and I leave you in complete control of what you wish to do with it."

_"the gifts have been offered...and we kindly accept, we shall train you until the day of your battle, you five better be prepared for what you will learn, you will be taught the great magic and skills of a tracker nin. and thus you have now signed yourselves to our MAHJIKE-SAMA's any wish...so how will time change. "_

"a minute in our world will be a day in here...and we shall train for five hour each human day." jinx said

_"...you two have obviously have had some study in the history of demons and the death realm...you three have not... your normal day will consist of six hours of sleep, nine hours of normal physical training, four hours demon/ death realm history and knowledge, two hours demonic chakaras and jutsus, three hours rest (one hour and half though each,) for what will seem like the next 299 days, of the rest of this time we will just spend getting to know each other and this place. prepare of hell. " _the fire shinigami said with a jump in her voice

and hell it was of the next five hours in our normal time. when they came out, shino was tanner, with his hair with much more knots then it normally had. kiba was darker, both with really nice legs and upper torsos. kaoru's and Hinata's hair was longer, jinx...just looked the same. that and now the five of them had this stronger bond, you know being together for like 300 days, which is almost a year.

"...I got used to the warm weather of the jungle guys..." kiba complained as they all huge there bodies for warmth with their normal clothing,

"so what are you guys going to do when you get home?" hinata asked.

"...deal with the sun." jinx said with a sigh

"...sleep..." kiba said as he fell on the ground.

"maybe train a little bit longer." shino said quietly, there wore no more gasp after 300 days.

"...guys we have 8700 more days of that to live through...that's almost like 23...24 years...by the end of this well not only have more then 24 years of training...we'll have to live through **that** for 24 MORE years...oh and shower/ bath, get some one to do my hair and then sleep." (I have cruelly hair and it's and ass to untangle it, so there are days, when I'm to lazy to do that and I had someone in my family a comb so that they could do that ,cuz I don't want to.) "bye guys see you tomorrow...can we met like at three I really want to sleep."

"yah."

"bye" and then the five started to leave, as hinata was the only one left of their little group, she looked around at the sunset, as she took a nap right there in the training fields, soon night fell, as a little demon came out to play. and green eyes just stared at her.

* * *

mari- No more writing any more writing and my brain will exploded. I wanted to write some gaarahinata ness but I can't do it any more, will update as soon as can just really tired. next on i promise will have gaara hinata ness i promise.

mahjike-also mari wants to write a nother au but the theme can either be fighting or band both are used alot but in my mind its unqui so choose.


	7. Chapter 7

Mari- i'm back this took for ever since i was a lazy person, enjoy...

mage-naruto does not equal u

* * *

_**"chibihime, come on you must be stronger...now do it again from the top." a female voice boomed , as a little five year old girl stood up, her eyes held determination. She was dressed in a baggy shorts and a thin t shirt. Panting she slowly muttered **_

_**"Byakugan"**_

_**"Hinata this time I will only attack at 30 percent, make sure that you attack me at your full force got it."**_

_**"Hai, ane-san"**_

_The sound of claps filled the air of the demonic forest when at moment the it would light up with dark blue chakara. And then panting filled the air. Hinata looked at her older sister she was panting slightly as she smiled at bit and this cause Hinata to smile as well._

_**"kisa...why do you insist to teach me in this style as opposed to the other style you and ri, and kai practice in?" **__Hinata said as she looked into her sister, gray eyes._

_**"it has to do with our human side hina-chan...you know that we're all demons but there was a time when ri, kai ane-same and I wore all human's just like you are hi-na-ta"**_ she told her sister in a cute like form.

_**"nu uh I'm a demon and will always be a demon"**_

_**"-chuckle- a Hinata you're innocence's is why so many of our people love you...you and I come from the moon eyed tribe"**_

_**"gasp" Hinata**_ made a really freaked out face.

_**"yah I know, we are demons of angels blood...and we hold there secret weapon as well...and there will be a time when we will be forced to fight against them, and when that day come hinata-chan let them face the great surprised that by going against there own, we demons born of angels, and let those cocky bastereds fear there own power plus the counter attack...I'm the only one who can teach you this , let the others teach you the other forms." **__kisa said smiling at little Hinata, and there world seemed to at calm_

_then the sounds of sirens fill the air, and soon terror was found on kisa face_

_**"shit...we shouldn't have come this far...Hinata use the conserving jutsu that nina-sama taught you, and hid with in that tree what ever happens Hinata don't come out or make noise got it"**_

_**"hai ane-san" **__Hinata quickly hid becoming one with the tree, as she watched her sister instantly open her eyes with veins popping out, she looked dead serious as Hinata saw what approached her, they all wore a mask with thin black eyes and a red thin large smile painted on, as angel like wings hung out from there back. talking in a language Hinata had never heard._

_"well well look at what we found boys, kisa of the demons, if we bring her back jade-same will surely be pleased."_

_"such a pretty face to bad she's a demon"_

_"really I prefer that she did turn into a demon, damn hyuug's always think that there perfect and then they disgrace jade-same by breeding a demon, makes me laugh"_

_"what disgusting creatures have entered my home, leave before, i attack you" kisa said cruelly to angels._

_"you're just like those of the moon village, stupid and inferior how easy it was to slaughter there village, and enter through your gates without you even noticing."_

_Hinata saw the anger in kisa face slowly swim out, as she quickly attacked the angels jab, punch, stab one was already dead. but as time went on Hinata notice something her sister movements wore getting slower and slobber, and that when a kunai penetrated her chest. Hinata kept silent for to long, out of nowhere shadows came out form the darkness they looked at the angels with stolidness, as they slowly started to over power the angels Hinata slowly came out of the tree_

_"kisa, kisa..."_

_"chibihime...I'm sorry you have to see the end of my human life..."_

_"kisa kisa-hic- why are you in bloody...kisa-hic- what's happening" Hinata said as tear went down her face. as kisa body started too slowly to fade._

_"kisa...kisa!!"_

Hinata woke up with a start. it true that since she moved to konoha she had been having more dreams about her past some wore happy others wore not so happy. though she would tell no one of them, not kakashi or jinx, shino, or kiba. she might have said something during on of the one of kaoru's lets have a girl's night thing, but she really couldn't remember.

"I...I need to get out of here." Hinata told her self as she quickly. she grabbed a pair of fresh clothing and grabbed a mask that she had kept well hidden. and with the stealth of a ninja she left her room and ran to the night.

now gaara was bored with the fact that he had nothing else to do during the night so he was out looking for victims, that and gaara wanted a midnight snack. not blood, like some chocolate cake or something, and lucky basterd the midnight snack rule did not apply to him considering he never sleep or anything. so he's bored and out of nowhere a silhouette aka Hinata is jumping from roof to roof, and it ends with the fact that gaara follows her cause he does that so Hinata ran to some lake where she just sat down, and looked into the night sky. still unaware that she's being followed since yah lets just go with yah.

"mahjike-sama...I wish you could see this, the sky is so pretty, is this how it was before the war father, before obaa-sama thought it was right for oji-sama to be the real king...I miss you all" and with that sliver tears ran from underneath hinata's mask.

"...look I'm crying mahjke-sama...how long has it been since I allowed these tears to run down my cheeks." Hinata said chuckling.

"I just want to go back...I should have never left the shadows...if I had...it wouldn't hurt not to be near you all during these times...what was your plan mahjike-sama." Hinata said closing her eyes, as something started to rustle behind her. soon sand had cocooned her completely. and gaara waited for the death of his victim.

but if that happened then the story would end so no, instead a huge shadow protected hinata's body from the sand.

"what do you want, I just wish to wallow in my self pity so please I ask of you to leave me," Hinata asked gaara who had yet to exposed himself.

and gaara only looked at the figure; she was dress in normal comfy training clothes, and a mask that adorned her face.

"you live and for that reason I shall kill you"

"...you stupid jinchuuriki, I did not ask you to speak I told you to leave, now leave before you learn what a true demon is boy," Hinata said with a vemones tone, as the shadows took form and gaara felt something he had not wished for a long time, fear.

"Who are you..." gaara spoke but was not sure, and soon he saw the silhouette tremble as a soft sound left her if the form of a giggle.

"...do you really not know my dear little sand demon...and here I thought Kiki had warned you" Hinata said as she slowly become the shadows and reappeared in front of gaara.

"I am the reason why you are allowed to exist in this plan...but most know me as mahjike-sama's child, also know as "the angel"" Hinata said at the boy, as she slowly took off her mask. Staring at gaara, soaking in his beauty, before standing on her tiptoes, and kissing him on the cheek,

"it is a pleasure to meet the jinchuuriki of shukaku." she said to leave him there with his eyes widen. as Gaara could only hold on to his cheek, imagine a boy who had never felt a human touch and then this girl, kisses him breaking every layer of his sand shell and into the flesh that not even himself remembers feeling, couldn't help but be in shock.

Hinata could help but blush at her boldness. God would her siblings make fun of her know, grabbing onto her necklace she slowly walked away, before speaking these words,

"I understand jinchuuriki...that you are unsure of what life is...but remember there is no true monster or angel...we should know this better then anyone..." she said tilting her head towards gaara so that her moon eyes would be forever in graved in his mind. "my sand demon if you need me I shall come during the darkest time, and we shall dance, like if it was home" Hinata said before leaving him there alone...again.

_**so that the angel...hime-sama...**_

_...hime-sama..._

Now the boys aka shino, kiba, and jinx wore not happy campers, why it's simple what is it that girls deal with every month for like a week, ah you got it. But the thing is while they're training our two female characters can't help but have there period for over those three hundred years they are inside the forest. that and they both had it at the same time. that

"2100...2100, by the end of this we'll have lived over 2100 days consecutively of girls and periods, do you realize that its like six years worth of periods..." kiba yelled as the other two wore sad,

"Swear to the gods, if they wore to make me gay right here and now, I would never complain."Jinx said with serious face and god was he not joking.

"Those other guys have no idea how lucky they are." shino said as they all turned towards the two girls who wore giving a killer intent. (side comment I had to add)

somewhere else in the room a boy of green hair looked towards his sensei.

"Boy tells me this, are you positive, of what you speak" his sensei told him

"yes, the eclipse nin is no longer under our control...what precautions should we take now..._SENSEI_" the boy said coldly

"I don't like you either boy, but if it's for the sun and JADE-SAMA...got it boy..."

"yes _sir_"

"what I still can't understand is why someone who comes from a village that protects the night, would betray them"

"just like the hyuuga princess was the supposed _**GREAT ANGEL**_ but in the end she was nothing more then a common demon, it can be said I was just like her, disgusted with what those demons wore." satoshi said with a disgusted face.

"Or was it because you wore bone with out the demons seal of approval boy...not like it matters to me... just make sure you don't betray the sun like you did your village, and get rid of the boy and recapture the girl while you're at it... I can just imagine what they would do to you if they knew it was you who opened the gates to there precious village." the sensei said leaving him alone.

"A treachery that I must have to win jade-sama's approval...and when jade-same honors me you petty fool will bow to my power." and that horrible lust for power filled his eyes.

The day for the chuunin exams was finally here but no member of squad eight was looking forward to it. Hinata and shino wore with the other contestant, while jinx and kiba wore with in the crowd, careful not to attract too much attention to each other. kaoru was in the town checking for signs of the invasion.

And then the last part of the exam began, and here it follows the plot of the original naruto, until the fight after shika and temari.

"Well Hinata ito and leon please step forward," inster said to the two of them, one willing to save her friend the other well he was planning treachery.

* * *

mari- yah that was one of my shortest piece, i have completely given up on little demon and shall return to work on ABW also brawl came out and i was that chick with her friend who was also that other chick that was actually there to get the game, and ike is hot and thats what matters

note: i changed them back to twelve years old cuz in my mind it works now,


End file.
